Yo te protegeré
by NightKids
Summary: La relación de Lukas e Iván está pasando por una crisis desde que el padre de Ivan muere y le delega su trabajo. Sin mencionar el reencuentro de Lukas con un viejo amigo de secundaria, Mathias Køhler, hace que las cosas empeoren aun más... para bien y para mal. Parejas: DenNor, RoNor, HongIce. Pareja secundaria RoChu. Ads adentro. CAP.4 RESUBIDO 24hs DESPUES POR FALLAS MIAS XD
1. Una relacion inestable

Advertencias: El fic contiene Yaoi, lime, violencia, violaciones y posibles OoC :/ (En cada capítulo voy a mencionar las advertencias que les correspondan, aunque aparte de los que ya mencioné no creo que se agreguen más cosas).

Parejas: DenNor, RoNor, HongIce (más adelante) y RoChu (Rusia x China. Aun no comprendo por qué lo llaman así) pero como una pareja secundaria y no sé si habrá más...

N/A: Como se trata de un UA utilizaré nombres humanos: Mathias Køhler (Dinamarca), Lukas Bondevik (Noruega) e Iván Brajinsky (Rusia). Cada vez que me refiero al padre de Iván, me refiero al General Invierno, me pareció el más indicado para ese papel xD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Himuraya Hidekaz, solo la historia y mis alocadas ideas me pertenecen.

– Diálogos –

– _Pensamientos_ –

"Recuerdos"

[Traducciones según G. Traductor XD]

* * *

YO TE PROTEGERE

Capitulo 01 - Una relación inestable

Aún no entendía que fallaba en su relación. No entendía por qué se sentía tan miserable ni porqué las cosas eran difíciles, a pesar de que lo daba todo por él.

Realmente lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo cuidaba, se esforzaba por cumplir todos sus deseos, aguantaba todos sus caprichos, y nunca se le había ocurrido si quiera pensar en engañarlo. Siempre había sido fiel a pesar de que a veces el ruso lo maltrataba cuando se enojaba y se ponía violento, a pesar de que casi nunca respetaba sus decisiones y siempre hacia lo que él quería. El noruego era consciente de esas injustas desigualdades en su relación... pero aún así...

Cuando esos largos brazos lo envolvían y era presionado contra ese gran torso sentía que todo valía la pena, que aguantar la personalidad del otro traía una grata y dulce recompensa. Podía sentir el amor y el cariño en sus abrazos, en sus besos, en sus palabras, en sus caricias y cada rose de su piel contra el suyo.

La convivencia era un proceso de adaptación en donde ambos tenían que respetar al otro y tener la paciencia de tolerar las diferencias. Y las discusiones u cualquier conflicto en la pareja eran parte de eso o al menos eso era lo creía, por eso lo aguantaba e intentaba sacar la relación adelante como fuese posible. Sentía el amor de su novio. Lo sentía. El amor no faltaba pero por más que se esforzaba sentía que aún había algo que los separaba.

Lukas Bondevik estaba solo en su casa, cenando. Hace más de dos años que vivía junto a su novio y hace más de cuatro meses que llegaba tarde de su trabajo y no se presentaba para cenar. Sabía que el trabajo de su novio, o como pudiese llamarse, era peligroso y siempre se preocupaba, pero en esos últimos días lo estaba aun más.

Cuando se ama a una persona dicen que tienes que amarlo con todos sus defectos... y bien, eso era lo que hacía.

En su momento le era extraño mucho de los comportamientos de Iván, al igual que sus amistades, hasta que luego se entero del motivo de esto. Iván tenía una relación muy cercana, por no decir directa, con una banda de matones en el cual se rumoreaba que no solo causaban estragos en gente que los provocaba, sino que también los hacían desaparecer. Esto último era lo que más daba lugar a generar miles de rumores y suposiciones en la gente por lo que Iván, al igual que todas las personas cercanas a él (incluso el mismo Lukas) se habían vuelto personas temerosa.

Al principio le sonaba a eso, una simple banda de matones a la cual le gente le tenía miedo y empezaban a rumorear algunas exageraciones hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de algo más que eso.

Al terminar de cenar, Lukas se levantó de su asiento junto con su plato y los fue a lavar mientras seguía pensativo.

Cuando Lukas se había enterado por la propia voz de su novio de la nueva posición en la que se encontraba en esa banda, aunque mejor le quedaba como la mafia rusa, ahora era el que lideraba. El padre de Iván había muerto y ahora era él quien heredaba el negocio familiar es por eso que en cuanto termino sus estudios secundarios tuvo que dedicarse tiempo completo a ser el líder de esa grupo de mafiosos. Tal vez los rumores no eran del todo inciertos como pensaba.

Debido a esta situación Iván tuvo que mudarse a otro recinto pero no lo hiso solo, se llevo a Lukas consigo. Lukas tras haber terminado la secundaria siguió la carrera de Literatura en una universidad que se encontraba un poco lejos de allí, pero con el auto que Iván le había comprado no tardaba más de 1 hora en llegar.

Cuando el rubio termino de lavar se fue a su habitación a acostarse con la vista al techo.

Su relación había pasado por tantas cosas… buenas y malas... buenas al principio y de a poco se volvieron más turbias. Cada día que pasaba se sentía mas aprisionado por sus propios sentimientos. Amaba a Iván, pero ese sentimiento lo estaba atando a una vida dolorosa y angustiante.

No sabía si el ruso había cambiado a causa de su trabajo o simplemente no lo había conocido lo suficiente, ¿o acaso era él el que fallaba en esa relación? es verdad que no expresaba mucho sus sentimientos y que no era muy sincero con sigo mismo pero simplemente era algo que le costaba hacer. Además de eso tampoco era de tomar mucho la iniciativa en la relación.

El ruso se volvía cada vez más distanciado, menos afectivo y encima su trabajo no le ayudaba en nada porque no solo estaba regresando tarde, sino que también muchas noches las pasaba afuera y viajaba a mil y un lugares. Cada vez estaban más distanciados.

Suspiro y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos. No podía relajar su mente, se sentía intranquilo y un poco angustiado.

Intentó dejar esos pensamientos de lado y empezar a estudiar un poco pero resultó un completo fracaso. Su mente seguía distraída y no podía concentrarse en sus apuntes. Medito un rato en qué hacer hasta que finalmente optó por salir a comprar algunas cosas, no es que los necesitaba con urgencia pero si necesitaba dispersarse.

Tomo un abrigo y antes de salir de la casa dejo una nota en la mesa informando de su salida. Salió de la casa y se dirigió a uno de los negocios más lejos que conocía solo para tardar más tiempo. Una vez que llego empezó a mirar los artículos y a comprar algunas cosas hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro.

– ¿¡Lukas!? – Volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Era un chico rubio alto de ojos celestes, sonreía muy entusiasmado.

– ¿...Mathias? – Susurro. La mirada del chico se iluminó, soltó una carcajada y enseguida abrazo a Lukas con mucha fuerza.

– ¡SABIA QUE ERAS TU LU~! ¡PODRIA RECONOCERTE ENTRE UN MILLON DE PERSONAS! –

–...N-no te me apegues tanto – Quiso apartarlo pero fue inútil, el mayor lo abrazaba con fuerza, inclusive sintió como una de sus manos subía hasta su cabeza y enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos para profundizar el abrazo.

– ¡Waaa~ ah pasado tanto tiempo Lu~! – Las mejillas del mayor empezaron a frotarse con las del menor. – ¡Sigues siendo tan lindo~! - Lukas se sonrojo.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no veía a ese chico? Tiempo después de haber terminado la secundaria Lukas se había mudado de casa y había perdido contacto con Mathias.

Mathias fue su compañero de curso durante toda la secundaria, se había acercado a él y fueron amigos hasta un tiempo antes de que el chico le declarara su amor. Lukas lo rechazo en ese momento y había querido alejarse de él a partir de ese momento pero el mayor siempre lo buscaba. Desde entonces se había proclamado a sí mismo como su mejor amigo.

Finalmente Lukas salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a unas risitas de unas chicas que los miraban divertidas y a la gente que estaba a su alrededor que los miraban de reojo. Entonces empujo con fuerza al mayor para apartarlo.

– ¡Muévete! estas llamando la atención – El mayor finalmente rompe con el cálido abrazo.

– Lo siento Lu, es que hace mucho que no te veía. ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! – El mayor estaba por volver abrazar al chico pero este se aparto.

– Ya deja de hacer eso... y no me llames así –

– Pero Lu~... – El mayor tomo al chico de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos para empezar a berrinchar – ¡No eh podido comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Marque tu numero muchas veces pero siempre me contesto esa estúpida maquina contestadora y cuando fui a tu casa me entere que te habías mudado! – Lukas suspiro.

– Es que... también cambie mi número telefónico –

– ¿¡Y porque no me llamaste!? –

–... – ¿Por qué no lo llamo? Iván sabía que Mathias estaba interesado en él y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que salieran juntos, mas de una vez habían discutido por eso. Estaba más que claro porque había cambiado de numero y porque había dejado de contactarle. Además si Iván ya había acabado con la vida de mucha gente... ¿qué le impediría hacer lo mismo con el danés con tal de sacarlo de su vida? –... Yo... olvide tu número. - No se le había ocurrido nada mejor en ese momento. Mathias sonrió tristemente.

– Ay Lu~ me preocupaste, creí que te había pasado algo – Y valla que le había pasado muchas cosas. El mayor puso las manos en su cintura y se agacho un poco para ponerse a la estatura del más chico. – ¡Pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar! – Volvió a sonreír animadamente.

El menor mantuvo su oscura mirada azul en las celestes. Mathias no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo tan alegre y enérgico como lo recordaba, incluso su mirada... aun brillaba como aquel día. Esa mirada...

–…Sí – Afirmo con un movimiento. Aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Dime ¿Conoces el parque Koebenhavn? –

– Sí –

– ¡Entonces nos vemos ahí mañana a las 5pm! ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes? –

– Mmn... – Aun no estaba convencido... sabía que a Iván no le agradaría la idea y seguramente no le dejara ir aunque... Iván esos días estaba regresando tarde a su casa y a veces hasta ni siquiera llegaba... Tal vez... –...está bien –

– ¡Genial! ¡Waaa~ aun me cuesta creer que te allá encontrado! ¡Pensar que iba a mandar al idiota de Berwald a hacer las compras Jaja! Nunca te había visto por estos lados ¿vives por aquí? – El menor lo vio extrañado. ¿Berwald? Ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar.

– Mas o menos, como a unos 40 minutos de aquí –

– ¡Oh! yo solo vivo a unas 3 cuadras, en un apartamento. – Lukas miro su reloj, se le estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que pensaba. El chico en frente suyo aprovecho que había bajado la guardia para colocar una mano en su mejilla y empezar a acariciarlo. El ojiazul levantó la vista rápidamente para detenerse en la mirada del danés. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan especial, tan lleno de cariño y de afecto, sus labios se curveaban en una cálida sonrisa. Esa mirada... lo hiso sentir tan... extraño. –... Realmente me alegra mucho volver a verte Lu – Dijo el danés con una voz muy tranquila.

Lukas lo miro perplejo... esa mirada, esa vos... acaso... Mathias aun... Bajo la mirada, sintió una extraña sensación en su estomago y como sus mejillas empezaban a tomar calor.

– M-Mathias... – Susurro despacio.

– ¿Sigues... saliendo con Iván? – Lukas levantó la mira. La mano que antes estaba en su mejilla ahora estaba en la nuca de Mathias agitándose el cabello. Su sonrisa se torno algo nerviosa.

– ..Sí – Respondió en un susurro... la situación se estaba volviendo incomoda.

– Ya veo... ¡Me alegro que la estés pasando muy bien Lu! – El danés sonrió más ampliamente y con más seguridad.

– _Mentiroso_ – Pensó el ojiazul. –...Tengo que irme –

– ¿¡EH!? ¡Pero si acabo de encontrarte! – Hizo un puchero y Lukas lo miro...realmente no había cambiado en nada, Mathias seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba. Suspiro.

– No quiero que se me haga tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta luego. – Lukas estaba por irse pero se paró de repente sin devolverle la mirada a Mathias para evitar que vea el sonrojo que volvió a encenderse en sus mejillas –... fue un gusto verte de nuevo... Nos vemos mañana a las 5, no tardes. – Dicho esto el noruego siguió su camino. El danés sonrió.

– ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA LU~! – Grito con una gran sonrisa haciéndose escuchar por todos en el lugar. El mencionado solo frunció el ceño.

Mathias se quedó viendo como Lukas se alejaba, él tampoco había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo tan poco expresivo e indiferente. Seguía siendo el Lukas que tanto le gusta. Adoraba cuando se avergonzaba, no solo porque lucia tierno con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sino porque también era la emoción que mas afectaba en el tranquilo comportamiento del chico.

Quería mucho a Lukas... no, no solo lo quería, lo amaba. Aún no sabía el porqué: si era por su inteligencia, su cuerpo, sus finas y delicadas expresiones, esa aura misteriosa en el, o lo que fuese... Nunca se había fijado en nadie con cualquiera de esas características... pero adoraba a ese chico como a nadie.

Lukas termino de hacer las compras y estaba de regreso a su casa. Hace mucho que no volvía a ver a Mathias y había estado todo el camino pensando en la salida que tendría mañana con él. Mathias había sido la persona más cercana a él después de Iván, aunque primero lo había conocido a Mathias y fueron buenos amigos o al menos se había divertido mucho de su compañía en esos tiempos.

Se sentía un poco emocionado por saber que después de tanto tiempo volverían a salir y compartir un tiempo juntos como lo hacían antes... aunque... había un problema: Tenia que contárselo a Iván. No estaba seguro si salir con el danés volvería a traerle problemas como antes, su relación no estaba pasando por buenos momentos y no quería empeorarlo más con eso.

Pero... ¿qué pasaría si su pareja se negaba? ya había acordado con su viejo amigo el verse mañana y no quería faltar.

Lukas finalmente llego a su casa y abrió la puerta. El ruso estaba sentado en el sofá del living en pose pensativa cuando escucho entrar al noruego volteo a verlo y sonrió dulcemente.

– Bienvenido a casa –

– Hola. Creí que llegarías más tarde... – Lukas hablo mientras se dirigía a la cocina pero fue interrumpido cuando el ruso se paro del sillón para ponerse en frente suyo y abrazarlo tan fuerte que dejo caer la bolsa.

– Zdravstvuyte lyubvi [Te amo] –

Lukas se quedo quieto ante el abrazo del mayor.

Por algún extraño motivo el ruso parecía estar de muy buen humor y por eso se mostraba tan cariñoso con él. Casi nunca pasaba, pero a veces regresaba así de su trabajo. No querría pensar que su novio disfrutaba TANTO de su trabajo pero a veces parecía que era así. Antes, hace mucho tiempo, solía contarle algunas cosas de las que hacía pero a pedido del noruego dejó de hacerlo, por lo que ya no estaba al tanto de lo que sea que pudiera pasarle a Iván en su dichoso trabajo. Y a decir verdad, tampoco quería saberlo. Así que simplemente correspondió su afectuoso abrazo.

–...Yo... también te amo – Un pequeño rubor nació en su mejilla. Disfrutaba ese cuerpo cálido así que cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que transmitían ese calor.

De pronto ese abrazo se rompió. Iván había agarrado a su novio por la muñeca y lo jalaba para que lo siguiera hacia arriba por las escaleras. Lukas miró extrañado a Iván por esa repentina actitud. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo hasta que finalmente llegaron a una habitación, era la habitación que compartían juntos. Lukas se puso nervioso al imaginar que era lo que el ruso quería. Este abrió la puerta y lo llevo hasta la cama para luego empujarlo sobre esta y ponerse sobre él.

Rápidamente Iván empezó a besar el cuello de Lukas y a desabotonar su saco. Lukas solo hiso un pequeño gemido. Le gustaba que su novio fuera así de posesivo... lo que no le gustaba era que fuera tan poco afectivo con esas cosas. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su trabajo... era razonable que cada vez se volviera más bruto e insensible.

El ruso dejo el pecho de su novio al descubierto y empezó a besarlo desesperadamente. Sus manos se encargaban de extraerle el cinturón...

– E-Espera... - Gimió el noruego. El ruso solo le dedico una pequeña risita y siguió explorando el cuerpo del chico. – Espera... D-detente! – El más alto termina de sacarle el cinturón y baja el cierre de su pantalón. – ¡No quiero! –

Unos ojos azules se posaron en los del rubio. – ¿Por qué? – Pregunto serio.

– Lo siento pero... se acercan los exámenes y por encargarme solo de la casa no he tenido mucho tiempo para mi...aun tengo que estudiar... – El noruego toma el mentón del ruso y lo besa en los labios – será para después – Intento levantarse de la cama pero unos brazos lo aprisionaron.

– No tienes porque estudiar – Le sonrió – gano lo suficiente como para darte todos los lujos que quieras. Tu solo tienes que dedicarte a complacerme y ser uno conmigo da~ – Lukas frunció el ceño. Como odiaba que dijera eso.

– Pero eso es lo que quiero hacer –

– Si tú trabajas ya no tendremos tiempo para nosotros –

– Eres tú el del trabajo complicado. No me culpes. –

– ¿Te molesta? – El noruego suspiro.

–...Por supuesto. Siempre... llegas a casa solo por las noches y... casi... no tenemos tiempo para nosotros – La vista del noruego se aparto. Le avergonzaba tener que exponer tanto sus sentimientos.

– Mnn... Pero… mientras más gente matamos más dinero tendrás a tu disposición lyubit' [Amor] –

Lukas frunció el ceño. También odiaba recordar eso. El auto, la universidad, sus libros, su ropa... hasta la comida de todos los días estaba pagada con el dinero que su novio ganaba a posta de la muerte o sufrimiento de alguien. Aún no entendía como Iván podía dormir tranquilamente por las noches. Antes de divagar más en el asunto y sentirse como un ser miserable prefirió sacar rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

– Olvídalo – El menor empujo a Iván más fuerte para que se apartara, movió su brazo y se liberó de él.

Finalmente logro levantarse de la cama y empezó a vestirse de nuevo sin embargo el ruso quería algo... y no iba a querer quedar insatisfecho. Tomó la muñeca del noruego y lo jalo hacia él y lo empujo de nuevo a la cama, esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza.

– ¿¡Que haces!? –

– Deberías ser más lindo – Iván miro a Lukas muy seriamente en una clara señal de advertencia. Lukas solo le respondió de la misma manera, quería que sus decisiones también fueran respetadas. –...Voy a tener que enseñarte a comportarte – Lucas sintió un pequeño escalofrió.

Iván lo acorralo en la cama y empezó a sacarle la ropa con movimientos bruscos ya que el menor se resistía a ser desvestido sujetando su ropa con fuerza.

– I-Iván... ya… detente – Sabia perfectamente que su novio tenía más fuerza que él y que si quería podría someterlo fácilmente – ¡Ya basta!.. – Grito con firmeza pero aun no se detenía... Su torso ya estaba completamente desnudo –... ¡detente!... Aahg – La mano de Iván se había metido por debajo de sus pantalones para tomar su miembro fuertemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando resistir el dolor mientras tomaba su muñeca para intentar detenerlo.

La mano del peliblanco empezó a frotarle su masculinidad para luego besarlo en los labios. Intento introducirle su lengua pero no le permitió el paso así que mordió sus labios y ante el quejido que produjo aprovecho para hacerlo. Con su mano libre Iván profundizo el beso mientras jalaba de los rubios cabellos de Lukas para evitar que se moviera.

Una vez que sus labios se separaron lo volteo sobre la cama dejándolo boca abajo y con su peso encima evito que pudiera levantarse. Rápidamente bajo sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer y empezó a lamer 2 de sus dedos mientras que con su otro brazo sujetaba fuertemente al tembloroso cuerpo del menor evitando que se escapara.

–... p-por favor… Detente – Susurro. Las suplicas eran la última alternativa pero no recibía respuesta. –...por favor... Iván – Nada lo detendría y lo sabía perfectamente bien. Dos dedos se introdujeron en su entrada y empezaron a moverse dentro de él. – Agh!.. – Cerro fuertemente los ojos que empezaron a humedecerse... le dolía.

– Mientras más te resiste... mas me gustas da~ –

– Aag! – Los dedos en su interior empezaron a moverse en círculos. Se supone que estaba preparando su entrada para que no le doliera... pero dolor era lo que mas sentía en ese momento. – Mmh!... ugh.. – Esa preparación no estaba siendo nada delicada. Sus lágrimas exigían liberarse.

Finalmente los dos dedos salieron de la entrada de Lukas ya "preparado" para un intruso aun más grande. – N-no! No lo hagas… – El ruso saco su miembro de entre sus pantalones y empezó a introducir la punta lentamente en el interior del cuerpo del menor.

– Aahg!...mn-aahg! ...hng!.. – El noruego cerró los ojos y se sujetaba de las sabanas con fuerza, intentaba contener los gemidos de dolor y las lagrimas inútilmente.

Con una fuerte investida el ruso metió todo su miembro en la entrada de Lukas, quien dejo escapar un fuerte llanto de dolor ya que su entrada aun no estaba bien preparada.

El ruso no tardo en empezar a moverse en su interior. Sujeto fuerte de las caderas de Lukas y lo movió al ritmo del vaivén.

– N-no... – Entre gemidos y llantos el rubio negó reiteradas veces. Su entrada le dolía cada vez más con cada estocanada, sentía ese profundo dolor agudo que pareciera que lo partiría en dos, y sobre todo… un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Su mente estaba totalmente perturbada sin entender las acciones de la persona que se supone que lo quería, ni porque lastimaba su cuerpo de esa manera.

Ya nada tenía sentido. Si el ruso lo amaba… ¿por qué lo maltrataba así? ¿Por qué lo forzaba a hacer algo que no quería? ¿Por qué ya no sentía el mismo amor que sintió cuando lo había abrazado? ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Que era entonces lo que había sentido en ese abrazo?... amarlo no tenía sentido. Si su amor no era correspondido correctamente solo sufriría al lado suyo. Sin embargo… el tan solo pensar en alejarse de Iván le dolía aun más pero… ¿Por qué?

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas. Su mente llena de confusión y su cuerpo dolorido. Solo cerró los ojos y espero a que su novio se satisfaga con su cuerpo y esos bruscos movimientos. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más y todo ese dolor terminaría.

Lukas se sujetaba de las sabanas con fuerza y escondía la mitad de su rostro en las mismas intentando callar sus propios sollozos y gemidos.

No podía recordar en qué momento se le había escapado todo de las manos, en su mente solo perduraban las mil y un discusiones que tuvo con su pareja a lo largo de los años. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero cada vez que hacía enojar a Iván este le trataba como se le venía en gana y el dolor en su pecho le hacían recordar todas las veces en las que había pasado por la misma situación… Solo quería que las cosas cambiaran… que de alguna manera, aunque sea mágica, las cosas se solucionaran. Que el amor sea cálido y confortante… y no una absurda tortura.

_"– ¡Me alegro que la estés pasando muy bien Lu! –"_

Por alguna razón su propia mente parecía traicionarle. ¿Porque tenía que pensar en Mathias en ese momento y justo… en esas palabras?

... Mathias, el chico que había rechazado… tal vez… si no lo hubiera rechazado…

Lukas gimió fuertemente por última vez en esa noche. La última envestida introdujo el miembro de Iván hasta el fondo de su interior, sintiendo como este terminaba dentro suyo. Ese último grito desgarrador mostró que la cruel espera ya había terminado.

Iván se retiró del interior del rubio y se acostó a su lado. Este permaneció en el mismo lugar echado y sin moverse.

– Esto es lo que ocurre cuando te portas mal da~ – El ruso le limpió las lagrimas al menor y lo abrazó.

El noruego lo miró confundido. Era como si el ruso se estuviera apiadando de él. Era extraño… primero lo maltrataba y ahora ese abrazo… no lo entendía ¿lo amaba o no? Pero… ese abrazo tan amoroso… le gustaba sentir eso y pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de sentirlo así que cerró los ojos y simplemente se resguardó en el pecho del mayor. Lo hacía sentir reconfortado o al menos mejor que en la situación en la que se encontraba hace unos minutos.

Se taparon con las sabanas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el pequeño cuerpo quedara completamente dormido con los ojos llorosos, necesitaba reponerse. Necesitaba un buen descanso… física, mental y sentimentalmente.

* * *

Fin del capítulo~

Usé el nombre de un parque danés para el parque ¿Por qué? No sé, solo... creí que tenía que ser danés ._.

Espero no haber sido tan mala con Noru… Ok, si lo fui. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y sinceramente creo que me quedo algo feo -.- o al menos no como yo esperaba. Si me mandan un review para mejorar a escribir se los agradecería mucho :)

Gracias por leer~


	2. Amistades

Advertencias: Yaoi, violencia, violacion y posibles OoC :/

Parejas: DenNor, RoNor, HongIce, RoChu (Rusia x China. Aun no comprendo por qué lo llaman así) y no sé si habrá más… Taaal vez un poquito de SuFin con el tiempo.

Nombres: Mathias (Dinamarca); Lukas (Noruega); Iván (Rusia); Berwald (Suecia); Emil (Islandia); Li Xiao Wang (Hong Kong); Im Yong Soo (Corea del Sur); Mei (Taiwán); Kiku (Japón). Solo repetiré los nombres dos veces, así no se acumulan -.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Himuraya Hidekaz, solo la historia y mis locas ideas me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenece el libro _A Wizard of Hearthsea._

* * *

YO TE PROTEGERE

Capitulo 02 – Amistades.

En la mañana siguiente Lukas se despertó con el ruido del despertador. Se acurrucó más entre las sabanas soltando un pequeño gruñido por el molesto ruido. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre y sus ojos no querían abrirse. A duras penas extendió un brazo entre las sábanas para apagar el despertador y luego se sentó en la cama antes de volver a dormirse.

Su cuerpo había perdido mucho calor cuando se destapó ya que aun estaba desnudo. Por unos momentos había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Lukas miró a su alrededor y vio que el ruso no estaba con él. Se levantó de la cama con dificultad para empezar a vestirse, tomó otras ropas y se fue a bañar, el agua le serviría de mucho para terminar de despertarse. Se termino de duchar y se peinó acomodándose el pasador en forma de cruz en su pelo.

La gran sorpresa fue no encontrar al ruso cuando bajó a desayunar. Pasó por la cocina, la oficina de Iván, el garaje, la bóveda y tampoco estaba. Lukas frunció el ceño. Podría suponer que el ruso tenía que salir más temprano ese día pero… tampoco había señal de que se hubiera preparado un desayuno. Además el automóvil de Iván aún seguía en el garaje. Lukas suspiró y fue a prepararse su desayuno, ya hablaría con él más tarde… al fin y al cabo después de la noche anterior… sería bueno no verlo por un rato…

Se fue a la mesa con un café y algunas tostadas, prendió la tv para ver algunas noticias aunque realmente no le daba mucha importancia. Solo las noticias de asesinatos por causas desconocidos eran los que llamaban levemente su atención. Gracias a su novio tenía noción de cómo algunas personas de altos rango sociales, económicos o políticos actuaban para prosperar en sus puestos de trabajo o simplemente mantenerse estables.

Esta vez la noticia se trataba del asesinato de un hombre de negocios… Lukas por un momento supuso que podría tratarse de algunos de los hombres de Iván ya que la víctima no parecía ser alguien de muy alto rango.

– … **Aparentemente la muerte ocurrió entre las 00hs y las 1am del día de hoy. Un signo oriental fue encontrado en la frente de la victima escrita aparentemente con su misma sangre. Este símbolo pertenece a un carácter chino cuyo significado es la palabra "****Ladrón****" por lo que los investigadores especulan que pudo haberse tratado de un asesinato premeditado… –**

Lukas frunció el ceño. Al parecer esta vez no se trataba de la mafia rusa aunque… las características del caso eran muy similares. Demasiado, de no ser por esa insignia.

Prefirió no pensar más en eso y apagó la televisión. La habitación se envolvió en un absoluto silencio… en el silencio que todos los días le hacía compañía en esa enorme casa.

Una repentina desazón de soledad lo invadió. Estaba solo… casi siempre estaba solo… lejos de Iván, lejos de su familia, lejos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigos… lejos de Mathias…

Recordó que el día anterior se había encontrado con él después de tanto tiempo y que ese día habían quedado en verse a las 5pm. Después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había olvidado por completo informárselo al ruso. Ese día Lukas cenaría fuera de casa con Mathias. Sonrió.

Mathias era muy parlanchín y molesto, seguramente tendría muchas cosas que contarle y preguntarle manteniendo una amplia y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro… no sabía por qué… pero empezó a sentirse ansioso. Tal vez… después de tanto tiempo de estar solo finalmente había vuelto a tener una amistad o alguien con quien hablar aparte de Emil (aunque sus conversaciones siempre se daban por teléfono).

Aunque… en esas fechas no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Los exámenes se aproximaban y como por encargarse el solo de esa enorme casa no tenía mucho tiempo para él, excepto los fines de semana pero eso no le estaba siendo suficiente. Su compañero apenas hacía presencia en esa casa y no era precisamente para ayudar en los quehaceres, venía a comer, dormir, a encerrarse en su oficina o hacer cosas como las de ayer. Por lo menos si dejara de negarse de contratar una sirvienta… pero no, _"eso puedes hacerlo tú da~"_. Lukas suspiró.

– _¿Debería cancelar mi cita con…_ – Lukas detuvo sus pensamientos. –…_mi SALIDA con Mathias? –_

La verdad es que no lo agradaba la idea de cancelar esa salida… tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo con el que contaba pero… también sería bueno salir a despejarse un poco después de vivir sometido a sus deberes todo el tiempo… aunque no era el mejor momento para eso precisamente…

…

–… – Suspiró._ – … Iré… o luego se pondrá muy molesto –_

Lukas terminó de desayunar, tomó sus cosas y se subió a su vehículo para dirigirse a la universidad… ese día sus clases serían más largas de lo que pensaba.

* * *

– Ya me voy. Hasta luego. –

– Hasta luego hijo, ¡ve con cuidado! –

Emil, el hermano menor de Lukas, salió de su casa en dirección al instituto. Emil era un chico de baja estatura, tez muy blanca, ojos violetas y cabellos platinados, llevaba el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una camisa blanca y corbata negra, un suéter sin mangas marrón claro, una chaqueta azul y un pantalón azul oscuro a cuadros.

Cuando Lukas asistía a ese instituto, Emil solía juntarse con él y su amigo Mathias en los recesos y se regresaban juntos a casa pero desde que se graduaron había quedado solo. Emil no era un chico muy conversador y sociable por lo que no había hecho amigos en el aula, muy pocas veces solía conversar con algunos compañeros de su clase para hacer algunos trabajos, pero no eran más que eso, sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, esa soledad le había durado poco. El año siguiente en el que Lukas se había graduado, una familia asiática se había mudado a su ciudad y algunos de ellos comenzaron a concurrir en el mismo instituto que Emil. Solo uno de esos asiáticos concurría en su misma clase, un hongkonés, Li Xiao Wang. Un chico un poco más joven que Emil pero más alto que él (aunque a Emil le doliera admitirlo), de cabello marrón oscuro, ojos ámbar y tez blanca. Casi siempre lleva un semblante serio.

Desde que Xiao apareció e intercambiaron miradas por primera vez, siempre lo tuvo a su lado. Por algún extraño motivo aquél chico pareció agarrarle el afán de incomodar a Emil cada vez que lo encontraba oportuno. Tal vez sonaba algo extraño, pero los incómodos y vergonzosos momentos entre Emil y Xiao fueron los que con el tiempo formaron su amistad. Ambos chicos se volvieron muy cercanos, lo que llevó a Emil a darse cuenta de sus vergonzosos sentimientos: se había enamorado de Xiao. Para su sorpresa, el hongkonés correspondió sus sentimientos y ambos terminaron siendo novios.

A la familia de Emil no pareció molestarle tanto, solo un poco decepcionados de que posiblemente ninguno de sus hijos fuera a darles un lindo nieto. Pero igual apoyaron su relación solo que le habían hecho prometer a Emil no descuidar sus estudios. Siempre lo presionaban con tener muy buenas calificaciones al igual como lo había hecho su hermano mayor.

En cambio, la familia asiática… aún no sabía lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos dos.

Emil llega al instituto y pudo ver a Xiao con su primo Yong Soo y su hermana menor Mei. Yong Soo es un chico un poco más alto que Xiao, tiene el cabello corto y castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Y Mei es una bonita chica de más baja estatura que Xiao, de pelo largo y lacio hasta su cintura de color castaño y ojos avellanas. Yong Soo hablaba animadamente con Xiao quien solo asentía con la cabeza y respondía algunos comentarios, Mei solo reía disimuladamente con los comentarios de Yong Soo hasta que se percata de la llegada de Emil.

– Hola Emil-kun~ Buenos días – Mei es la primera en saludar y ambos chicos dejan de hablar para dirigir su atención al recién llegado.

– Buenos días Mei –

– Buenas –

– ¡Emil! ¡No vi que llegabas daze! –

– Buenos días –

– Emil, estábamos ablando de ir al karaoke esta noche ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? – Dijo Yong Soo mientras se acercaba a Emil y se ponía en frente de él.

– ¿A-al karaoke? –

– ¡Sí! Será divertido. ¡Acompáñanos! – Yong Soo sonríe entusiasmado mirando a Emil directamente a los ojos.

– ¡Esí es! Dàgē [Hermano mayor] vendrá también ¿cierto? – Mei dirige su mirada a Xiao quien asiente con la cabeza afirmativamente. – ¿Vez? ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? –

– … pero… no sé cantar – Dice Emil dudoso.

– Eso no importa. Ni que solo fueran cantantes ahí. ¡Vamos Emil! – Yong Soo palmeaba el hombro de Emil insistentemente. Emil mira a Xiao de reojo y ve como este le sonríe. Emil se sonroja y rápidamente baja la mirada.

– Solo pasaré vergüenza. No quiero. No iré – Conociendo a Xiao, sabía que si iba a ese lugar y lo escuchaba cantar sería su objeto de burla por el resto de su vida. – _Definitivamente no_ –

Mei y Yong Soo se desanimaron. Mei suspiró decepcionada.

– Buu~ que aguafiestas daze–

– Que lástima… sería más divertido si fuéramos los cuatro – Mei suelta una pequeña risita y mira a Emil ingenua – Te perderás los maravillosos cantos de Dàgē~ – Mei vuelve a reír por lo bajo.

– ¡Es cierto Emil! Xiao canta muy bien pero esta vez no me dejaré ganar daze – Yong Soo levanta su puño hacia arriba bruscamente golpeando el aire.

Emil se vuelve a sonrojar… nunca había escuchado a Xiao cantar.

– … ¿E-Enserio? – Pregunta en susurro dirigiendo su mirada al hongkonés. Este le sonrió ladinamente.

– Ven con nosotros y lo sabrás –

Emil se quedó viéndolo, esas palabras significaban que el hongkonés quería que fuera con ellos. No es que realmente le importara escuchar a Xiao cantar pero… la idea le intrigaba. Iría con gusto de no ser que estando en ese lugar significaba arriesgarse a tener que cantar también y que los demás se rieran de él, además si Xiao realmente cantaba bien, sería peor.

– … Mnn… está bien… ¡Pero yo no voy a cantar! –

Mei y Yong Soo sonrieron ampliamente con ánimos renovados.

– ¡Entonces ya está decidido daze~! –

– ¡Genial Emil! Entonces todos nos veremos esta noche y… recuerda ponerte algo sexy~ – Dijo Mei susurrando la última frase para Emil. La chica empezó a reírse. Emil solo miró a Xiao de reojo arqueando una ceja. A veces los comentarios de su hermana eran un poco vergonzosos o extraños pero a Xiao no parecía importarle mucho ya que solo se mantenía viéndolo detenidamente sin decir nada… hasta que un ligero rubor adornó las mejillas del hongkonés.

– ¿Mei?... Jejeje… No sabía que estuvieras tan interesada en Emil daze~ -

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que yo qué?! – Mei miró a Yong Soo sorprendida pero este solo le sonreía maliciosamente. La chica solo rió de lado – ¡No lo dije por eso, baka [Idiota]! De todos modos eres muy distraído como para darte cuenta –

– ¿Eh? ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – Yong Soo se acercó y miró a Mei con los ojos muy abiertos. Xiao volteó a ver a su hermana muy seriamente. Mei solo reía sin decir nada. – Anda Mei~ ¡dímelo daze! –

– Perdón pero no puedo. Algún día lo notarás – Yong Soo hiso un puchero infantil en forma de reproche.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – Susurró Emil.

– Nada importante, no les hagas caso –Xiao toma la muñeca de Emil – Vámonos – Lo lleva dentro del gran edificio dejando atrás a los otros dos, por lo que se pudo escuchar un grito de reproche de Yong Soo – Como que… Mei pasa demasiado tiempo con Kiku –

– ¿Qué? – Emil mira a Xiao sin entender a lo que se refería con eso.

– Solo… intenta no estar a solas con ella –

Emil asiente con su cabeza aún no muy seguro de a lo que se refería pero simplemente decidió no darle importancia de todos modos el hongkonés no parecía querer darle más información de ello.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al salón en donde compartían clases. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado del otro. Emil puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza en esta. Aún tenía un poco de sueño pero el profesor no tardó en llegar por lo que empezó a sacar sus cosas, cuando de pronto su móvil en el bolsillo reclamó su atención. Se fijó el celular y encuentra un nuevo mensaje:

**De: Li Xiao Wang**

"**Cantaré para ti esta noche, mi lindo Emil 3" **

Emil leyó el mensaje y se sonrojó. Empezó a teclear disimuladamente.

**De: Emil Bondevik**

"**Ok. Solo no esperes que haga lo mismo para ti"**

Xiao le dedicó una sonrisa ladina a Emil quien simplemente optó por ignorarlo.

* * *

Lukas salió de sus clases y regresó a su casa. Dejó el auto estacionado en el garaje y vio que el auto de Iván seguía ahí. Entró a la casa… todo estaba en orden y muy silencio como siempre. Recorrió todas las habitaciones más concurridas por el ruso y una vez más no lo encontraba en ninguna parte.

Lukas suspiró resignado. – _¿A dónde se habrá ido_? –

Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras tomó sus libros de estudio y se puso a repasar lo visto en clases. Si iba a cenar y pasar la noche afuera de casa tenía que aprovechar su tiempo, ya tendría algún momento para limpiar esa enorme casa algún otro día.

Tomó su teléfono para programar la hora en la que tendría que alistarse para salir con su (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) tan esperada salida con Mathias. Sentía curiosidad por todo por lo que su amigo habría pasado esos años desde que dejaron de verse.

"–_... Realmente me alegra mucho volver a verte Lu –"_

Las mejillas de Lukas se sonrojaron levemente y frunció el ceño… dejó el celular de lado y decidió mejor concentrarse en su libro.

...

Al cabo de un rato un sonido rítmico de su celular le indica que era hora de alistarse… y lo peor de todo es que el ruso aún seguía sin aparecer.

¿Acaso el ruso había salido a caminar solo? El ruso debía de tener muchos enemigos y si alguien lo reconocía en la calle… eso podría significar un gran problema…

Lukas tomó su celular pensando en que tal vez debería llamarlo pero el ruso se molestaría mucho si en verdad no había ocurrido nada y lo llega a llamar en un momento inadecuado. Así que empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto. Empezó a teclear algunas palabras pero de repente se detuvo.

– _¿Porqué debería hacerlo? – _Lukas se quedó mirando un rato su celular.

El día anterior Iván lo había forzado a tener sexo con él y luego se desaparece sin decir nada. Sin embargo ahí estaba Lukas preocupándose por el ruso. Lukas frunció el ceño.

– _El que debería estar preocupado es él –_ Cerró su celular. Tomó sus cosas de la mesa para guardarlas y se fue a su recámara para alistarse. –

Lukas se dirigía al dichoso parque al que había quedado verse con Mathias. No era un lugar que transitara a menudo ya que las compras siempre las realizaba cerca de su instituto pero gente de diferentes edades iban y venían por ese lugar, era muy transitado a esas horas. Había distintos negocios que rodeaban el parque Koebenhavn.

Cuando Lukas llegó ahí no supo donde divisar al danés. Miró el reloj en su muñeca… eran las 16:48. Había llegado más temprano de lo esperado. Buscó un lugar en donde sentarse a esperar pero al adentrarse en el parque no tardó en encontrarse con su amigo.

Mathias estaba sentado cerca de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque. Llevaba puesto unos jeans negro, zapatillas rojas con detalles blancos y negros, una camiseta color oro que hacía juego con su cabello y una chaqueta roja. Al lado suyo había una pequeña bolsita de papel de regalo.

El danés estaba viendo su reloj hasta que se percató de la llegada del noruego. Miró al menor detenidamente por un instante, tenía puesto unos zapatos negros, jeans azul oscuro, camisa purpura y un abrigo gris oscuro que le cubría un más debajo de la cintura. Mathias sonrió ampliamente al verlo y se paró de su asiento.

– ¡Lukas! –

El mencionado miró a Mathias de arriba abajo… se veía un poco más maduro que en la secundaria.

– Hola Ma.. – Las palabras del noruego se cortaron cuando el danés se le echó encima para abrazarlo.

– ¡Mi Lu~ te vez más lindo y sexy que en la secundaria! –

– _¿Mi… Lu? – _Lukas se sonrojó. – No soy nada tuyo… idiota –

– Jaja, claro que sí. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! No importa que nos hayamos visto desde hace años, tú sabes que yo siempre te querré.

– … – Lukas suspiró de lado. Su amigo siempre fue un chico muy expresivo a diferencia de él y por más que lleven años conociéndose nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. Todos esos afectos lo hacían sentir extraño e incómodo aunque… también se sentían bien. – solo… deja de decir esas cosas –

Mathias se aparta de Lukas. – Eso no tiene nada de malo Lu. ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? –

– ¿Hn? – Lukas se llevó algunos dedos en sus labios y tanteó presionándolos hasta sentir un pequeño dolor. En efecto, tenía una pequeña herida en su labio inferior. Por un momento se había olvidado completamente cómo es que se lo había hecho pero el pequeño dolor se lo hiso recodar al instante. Había sido Iván quien se lo hizo. – …No me acuerdo –

–…oh... ya veo – Mathias tampoco estaba muy seguro de haberlo visto con esa herida el día anterior. – Por cierto… – Mathias se volteó y tomó del banco la pequeña bolsita de regalo y se lo dio a Lukas – Ten, es para ti –

Lukas tomó la pequeña bolsita, miró dentro de él y metió la mano para sacar un libro con un sobresaliente título que decía: A Wizard of Hearthsea_._

– Sé que te gustan los libros de fantasía, magia y cosas así. Pero como yo no sé nada de eso le pedí a un amigo que escogiera uno por mí. Espero que te guste. – Mathias le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Lukas.

– Gracias – Dijo con su tranquila voz. Abrió el libro y vio una nota escrita en la primera página.

**"Para mi querido Lukas:**

**Mathias Køhler Tel. 1105101994**

**Así no se te volverá a olvidar xD**

**¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras!"**

Lukas arqueó una ceja y miró a Mathias.

– Si quieres también puedo darte mi dirección~ – Mathias le guiña un ojo.

– …¿Siempre ofreces tus datos personales así? –

– ¡Claro que no Lu! Aunque… yo sí quiero tu dirección… y tu teléfono también – Lukas lo mira incrédulo.

– … Solo te daré mi teléfono –

– ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tu dirección no? –

– Porque no quiero. _O más bien… no puedo..._ –

– Está bien, está bien… ya podré averiguar dónde vives – Susurró lo último pero aún así Lukas lo escuchó perfectamente.

– ¿Acaso piensas acosarme? –

– No sería mala idea – Lukas mira a Mathias molesto y este solo le sonríe nervioso – ¡Solo estaba bromeando Lu! No te enojes – Lukas desvía la mirada.

– Solo pasaron unos minutos y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido… –

– ¡Oh, vamos! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, solo quería asegurarme de que no vuelvas a desaparecer como hiciste la última vez. Te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien como lo hacíamos antes ¿De acuerdo? – Dice Mathias entusiasta mientras Lukas lo miraba inseguro y suspira.

– De acuerdo… anota –

Mathias saca su móvil y empieza teclear.

– 11 19 94 10 05 –

– Listo – Mathias guarda su celular – Ahora sí ¿Quieres que vallamos a un restaurante mientras hablamos? –

– Aun es un poco temprano pero… está bien –

Mathias y Lukas caminaron en dirección a un restaurante.

Después de la secundaria Mathias se cambió de apartamento junto con su hermano menor, Berwald, a uno que se encontraba más cerca a la universidad a la que asistía. Mathias estaba siguiendo sus estudios en una universidad especializada en ciencias policiales y seguridad pública.

Lukas recordó que los padres de Mathias habían sido asesinados cuando él era pequeño por lo que estuvo viviendo con sus tíos. Había presenciado todo sin poder hacer nada ya que en ese momento solo era un niño pequeño. Fue esa sensación de debilidad y desesperación, de no poder ser capaz de defender a las personas que amaba por lo que años después había decidido convertirse en oficial de policía. Lukas pensó que Mathias había visto muchas películas estadounidenses y que seguramente tarde o temprano se le iría esa tonta idea de la cabeza pero se equivocó. Debió haberlo esperado de alguien tan obstinado como Mathias.

– ¿Realmente crees que seas apto para un trabajo como ese?... Yo no me sentiría muy seguro con un bufón de seguridad –

– Aaw~ Lu~ – Mathias se recarga en el menor abrazándole con un brazo. – Es muy lindo que te preocupes por mi~ ¡Pero te aseguro que yo soy muy fuerte! ¡Y jamás permitiría que alguien te lastime! –

Lukas frunció el ceño y miró la estúpida sonrisa de Mathias. ¿Qué diablos no había entendido de lo que le dijo? Bufó de lado. Era inútil querer discutirle, al fin y al cabo siempre escuchaba lo que quería.

– Es aquí – Ambos se detuvieron en frente de un restaurante y entraron.

Lukas inspeccionó el lugar. Tenía un aspecto elegante y al mismo tiempo bastante hogareño, con algunas paredes de vidrio y decorados simples con algunos cuadros en las paredes.

Entraron al lugar y fueron atendidos por un sonriente mesero italiano de pelo corto color castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas y esperaron sus pedidos.

– ¿Y a ti como te está yendo Lu? –

– Mnn… Más o menos – Susurra Lukas.

– ¡¿EH?! – Mathias se sobresalta y mira atónito al menor. Lukas desvía la mirada – ¡Acaso… ¿estás teniendo problemas con tus estudios?! ¡Pero tú eres un chico inteligente! –

– Eh tenido algunos problemas, es todo. –

– ¿Qué clase de problemas? –

Lukas se encogió de hombros al escuchar esa pregunta… no quería exponer tanto sus sentimientos al danés… no es que no confiara en él pero no podía contar muchas cosas acerca de Iván y prácticamente sus problemas giraba en torno a él. Tampoco sonaba bien tener que mentirle, ya lo había hecho anteriormente pero no quería que algo así se convirtiera en un hábito. Lukas suspira.

– …Digamos que… vivir en pareja es un poco más difícil de lo que creí – Mathias se tranquiliza y mira a Lukas con un deje de preocupación.

– ¿Estás… teniendo problemas con Iván? –

– No es él… es algo difícil de explicar –

– Bueno… sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda cuando quieras Lu. –

– Gracias pero estoy bien –

– Entonces… ¿tú e Iván están bien? –

Rápidamente unas imágenes pasaron por la mente del rubio menor… una discusión… otra discusión… la noche anterior… él en esa casa completamente vacía. –… Sí – Otra mentira… de todos modos… tarde o temprano tenía que convertirse en un hábito.

–… – Mathias miró a Lukas… si bien había pasado más de dos años… él más que nadie podía _interpretar_ al noruego. Su voz no sonaba como siempre… esa mirada perdida… más ese deje de inseguridad en sus palabras no era común en él. Prefirió dejarlo ahí por el momento. No lo presionaría ni haría que se sintiera incómodo ese día. Ya encontraría un mejor momento para volver a hablar de eso.

– … ¿Y Emil? ¿Cómo está? Hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿ha crecido algo? – El danés volvió a sonreírle.

– Un poco, aunque… hace más de 6 meses que no lo veo –

– Jajaja está condenado a ser un enano por el resto de su vida. ¡Debiste haberle alimentado mejor cuando era más pequeño! – Lukas sonrió.

– Tal vez, aunque para mí está bien así como esta. Se ve tierno… aunque es un poco gruñón –

– ¿Aún no consigues que te llame hermano mayor? –

– No. Ya casi ni nos vemos así que es más difícil ahora –

Mathias miró a Lukas… hablar de su hermano menor casi siempre lo ponía de mejor humor. Era agradable ver ese inexpresivo rostro sonreír de vez en cuando… le gustaba y le hacía sentir feliz también. Hacer sonreír a Lukas era un gran logro para él y haría todo lo posible por verlo así todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

– Podríamos ir a visitarlo juntos algún día. ¿No te gustaría Lu? –

Esas palabras hicieron que Lukas tuviera de nuevo esa extraña sensación. Le agradaba mucho esa idea pero sus ánimos decayeron rápidamente…

– Sí… Aunque estas semanas no podré… – Mathias también se desanima al escuchar eso. – pero… te llamaré cuando pueda –

– ¡Genial! Pero si me dices la dirección de tu casa podría pasar por ti~ –

– Yo lo aré –

– ¿Eh?

– Dijiste que tu casa estaba cerca de aquí. Si yo paso por ti llegaremos más rápido. – Mathias hiso un puchero en forma de reproche.

– Está bien… ¡Pero si quieres saber mi dirección tendrás que venir a visitarme! – Lukas lo miró con mala gana. Lamentablemente no podía darse el lujo de dar su dirección a cualquiera ya que vivía con Iván. Mathias no era alguien peligroso… aunque su futura profesión cambiaba un poco las cosas.

– Lo haré – Susurró disgustado. El danés se sorprendió un poco con esa respuesta. Creyó que no aceptaría y terminaría dándole su dirección pero no fue así. Estaba por decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el mismo mesero que los había atendido al llegar.

– Ve~ Aquí están sus pedidos~ –

* * *

Mientras tanto Xiao, Mei y Yong Soo pasaron por la casa de Emil para dirigirse al karaoke en la que habían quedado esa mañana.

– Emil ¿nunca fuiste antes a un karaoke? – Preguntó la castaña.

– No –

– ¡¿NO?! – Tanto Mei como Yong Soo se sobresaltan.

– ¿¡Cómo que no daze?! – Emil se encogió de hombros, pareciera que le estaban regañando.

– Nunca me interesaron. De todos modos no me agrada la idea de tener que cantar –

– ¿Nunca le invitaste a uno Gēgē [Hermano]? – Preguntó la chica mirando a Xiao con curiosidad.

– No –

– ¡Que desconsiderado de tu parte daze! – Yong Soo apuntó a Xiao acusadoramente.

– Es verdad Gēgē. –

– Supuse que Emil no querría ir. Él mismo dijo que no le interesaba ¿Cierto? –

– ¡Esos solo son pretextos daze! No te costaba nada preguntar – Tanto el coreano como la taiwanesa miraban a Xiao en modo de desaprobación. Emil arqueó una ceja. Esos dos estaban exagerando.

– Oigan… en verdad no me interesa. –

– ¡No lo defiendas daze! ¡Supuse que con esa actitud Xiao sería un amigo terrible. Perdónalo Emil es que él siempre vive en las nubes – Junta sus manos para disculparse de una manera muy dramática.

– Por eso te digo que no importa… además ¿qué tiene de bueno un karaoke? No creo que sea gran cosa –

– ¿¡EH?! Pero.. E-Entonces ¿qué es lo que haces para divertirte daze? –

– Es verdad, casi no sabemos nada de ti Emil. Dinos, ¿Lees mangas? ¿Miras algún animé? ¿Haces algún cosplay con tu cabello? – Mei se acerca a Emil y le sonríe entusiasta.

– Eh… bueno… No, no hago nada de esas cosas. Pues… mayormente leo libros pero no de ese tipo…de vez en cuando salgo algún lugar con Xiao… –

– Oh~ ¿Y a qué clase de lugares van~? – Dijo la castaña otra vez con su ese divertido y mal intencionado tono en su voz. Emil volvió a ser sorprendido con los extraños comentarios de la chica y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la pregunta.

– Mei… – Dice Xiao mirando a su hermana.

– ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber~ –

– Mei – Susurro. El rostro de Yong Soo se puso extrañamente serio. Su mirada estaba clavada en una persona que estaba apoyada contra la pared delante que ellos. Esta persona echa un vistazo a los chicos y empieza a caminar cruzándose en frente ellos para cruzar la calle.

Mei, Yong Soo y Emil siguen los movimientos de ese hombre con la mirada mientras que Xiao solo lo miraba de reojo sin esbozar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Emil estaba por preguntar algo pero el hongkonés fue el primero en hablar.

– Como que… no deberían interrogarlo tanto. Emil podría sentirse incómodo ¿no creen? –

– ¡Ah!... Cierto… – Yong Soo vuelve su atención a Emil y sonríe nervioso. – Lo sentimos daze –

– Sí… discúlpanos Emil… – Mei se inclina un poco para disculparse y esboza una gentil sonrisa.

– Es que es raro ver que Xiao tenga un amigo daze –

– No importa, estoy bien… ¿Y por qué es raro? –

– ¿Qué por qué? ¿Qué no lo conoces Emil? Es un chico muy molesto. ¡Es terrible! – Dijo Mei

– Ese es Yong Soo. Emil preguntó por mí –

– ¡Yo no soy molesto daze! –

– Pero sí eres terrible~ – Comentó la castaña en forma de burla – ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! – Exclamó. – ¡Tenía que comprar algo en la tienda! ¿Me acompañarías Yong Soo? –

Yong Soo dirige su mirada a Xiao quien le miraba seriamente. Yong Soo solo sonrió y asiente. Emil miró a Xiao extrañado. ¿Por qué se pondría tan serio por algo así?

– Está bien. Ustedes pueden adelántense, luego los alcanzaremos daze –

– De acuerdo – Respondió el islámico al mismo tiempo que Xiao asiente.

Emil y Xiao siguen su camino mientras que Yong Soo y Mei se van en sentido contrario para luego cruzar la calle. Ambos grupos siguen su camino hasta perderse de vista mutuamente.

– Creí que hoy sería nuestro día libre daze – Se quejo Yong Soo mientras caminaba junto a Mei.

– No te quejes, sabes que nunca podemos bajar la guardia –

– Tsk –

–… ¿En verdad… crees que podrás tu solo? – Mei mira de reojo a su acompañante con la voz nerviosa. Este sonríe irónicamente.

– No me subestimes daze – Respondió. Remarcando cada palabra con una voz muy seria. La castaña sonríe al verlo tan seguro.

– Perfecto –

Ambos chicos divisan al hombre de hace rato. Lo siguen hasta alejarse un poco de esas transitadas calles y meterse a un oscuro callejón.

Mientras tanto Xiao y Emil entran al karaoke y les designan una sala. Primero entra Emil seguido por el hongkonés, quien ni bien cierra la puerta se pone en frente de Emil y lo acorrala contra la pared, toma su mentón y acerca su rostro al de Emil al punto de rosar sus labios.

Emil queda atónito por ese repentino comportamiento y sin poder darle tiempo a reaccionar Xiao une sus labios con los de Emil en un beso. Emil se estremece contra la pared mientras siente cómo una de las manos del hongkonés se pone detrás de su cabeza y se adentraba entre medios sus suaves cabellos para profundizar más el beso.

Emil finalmente reacciona intentando apartar a Xiao empujándolo débilmente pero de a poco se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Abrió su boca dejando llevar el beso a una estancia más húmeda y enardecida. Las mejillas de Emil se enrojecieron casi al instante de sentir el contacto húmedo. Pasó sus brazos por arriba de los hombros del más alto y lo aprisionó en un abrazo. Xiao bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Emil para abrazarlo y aferrarlo más contra su cuerpo.

Ambos inspeccionaban deseosos la boca del otro. Pocas veces llegaban a tener un tiempo a solas sin que nadie los viera. Su relación aún era a escondida, solo dos personas en el mundo sabían de su relación y eran los padres de Emil, nadie más. Pero solo ellos mismos eran los únicos que sabían hasta donde habían llegado con el otro. Tener que llevar la apariencia de una simple amistad dejaba mucho que desear. Eran momentos como esos en las que debían saber aprovechar para demostrarse todos los sentimientos que se guardaban mutuamente.

Ambos mantenían la respiración mientras que poco a poco el beso recuperaba un ritmo más suave pero aún lleno de deseo… De apoco ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento, se miraron por nos instantes pero la mirada de Emil fue la que menos duró. Apartó la vista al suelo aún con las mejillas rojas mientras que con el puño se limpiaba un poco de la saliva en sus labios. El hongkonés esbozó una sincera sonrisa y Emil lo miró de reojo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Xiao volvió a atraerlo hacia sí tomándole por detrás de la cabeza para dejarle un tierno beso en la frente. Este cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y permanecieron así por un instante… Sintiendo el cariño… y el calor del otro.

– …Te amo – Susurró.

– …Yo también te amo… Emil – El hongkonés cerró los ojos y aferró más el cuerpo del islandés al suyo – _Ojalá… que toda salga bien_ –

* * *

Lukas y Mathias salieron del restaurante y estaban de camino a un bar que el danés asistía a menudo en sus ratos libres...

– Sí… y te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme así –

– Jeje… Pero siempre te llamaba así cuando estábamos en la secundaria. –

– Lo sé. Y siempre te dije que dejaras de hacerlo –

– Es de cariño~ –

– Igual –

– Pero Lu~… –

– No –

– Pero… –

Mathias fue interrumpido cuando el celular de Lukas empezó a sonar. Lukas sacó su teléfono y su cuerpo se estremeció al ver de quien se trataba… Descolgó el teléfono y lo acercó a su oído. Mathias solo miraba a Lukas atentamente.

– **¿En donde estas?** –

– …Hola Iván… Estoy con un amigo –

– **¿Que amigo?** –

– Un amigo del instituto –

– **Oh~ Del instituto~ ¿No será Mathias verdad? Da~** –

– … – Lukas tragó saliva. ¿Estaría mal si decía otro nombre?... No, no sería bueno mentirle a Iván. Eso sería una pésima idea. – Sí… es él – Susurró la respuesta y miró a su acompañante. Este no dejaba de sacarle la vista de encima.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

– **Regresa a casa… te estaré esperando da~ **–

– Iván… – Lukas no pudo hablar ya que el ruso había colgado el teléfono. Lukas miró un rato su teléfono y lo guardó. Eso no había sido buena señal. Hacer enojar a Iván no era una buena idea, tenía que regresar cuando antes.

Mathias notó el estado de Lukas. – ¿Pasó algo? –

– …Tengo que irme –

– ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Otra vez!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? –

– Lo siento… no le había avisado a Iván que hoy salíamos y… creo que se molestó – Susurró lo último.

– ¿Pero… que no vivían juntos? – Mathias arqueó una ceja extrañado. Lukas desvía la mirada.

– Sí… solo que… – Lukas bufó de lado, no sabía responder con algo más o menos coherente sin tener que mentirle o sin tener que brindar información de Iván. Mentir tanto agotaba su imaginación. –… olvidé decírselo. –

Mathias lo miró con una expresión extraña, entre sorpresa y confusión. Pero luego volvió a sonreír.

– Andas muy olvidadizo Lu~ – Mathias rió y se acerca a Lukas para ponerle una mano en su hombro. – Ve, no quiero causarte problemas. – Ambos se miran por unos instantes. Lukas asintió y de repente sintió como Mathias lo abrazaba.

El noruego se estremeció por el repentino abrazo. Pensó en apartarlo pero una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, una sensación que lo paralizaba.

Mathias aferraba el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo… suave abrazo… cálido y reconfortante. Lukas pudo sentir su aroma… el perfume del danés impregnado en su chaqueta. Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron y su corazón empezó a sentirse raro en su pecho.

El danés se separó de Lukas dejando que el viento desvanezca el calor entre ambos cuerpos. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –

–…No, no es necesario – Lukas pasó su mano por el broche en su pelo para acomodarlo.

– En ese caso, buena suerte. Otro día iremos a tomar algunos tragos ¿de acuerdo? – Mathias le guiña un ojo al menor esbozando una gran sonrisa. Lukas lo mira y asiente

– Hasta entonces – Lukas se da la vuelta y retorna el camino a su casa.

Por primera vez en su vida Lukas deseó que Iván no hubiera regresado a casa ese día o que por lo menos regresara hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo había hecho muchas veces anteriormente ¿Por qué ese día… justo ese día… tuvo que ser la excepción?

No sabía como el ruso reaccionaría, solo que cuando se molestaba no actuaba precisamente de la mejor manera. Solo esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Lukas llegó a su casa. Al abrir la puerta no se encontró a nadie para recibirlo. Subió a su alcoba pero no lo encontró ahí. Antes de continuar guardó el regalo que el danés le había dado entre medio de sus libros universitarios para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Iván… lo encontró. Estaba sentado en su oficina pero en cuento lo vio entrar dejó sus papeles de lado, mientras que el rubio se quedó parado en frente al escritorio.

– No me informaste que saldrías con Mathias – El peliblanco fue el primero en hablar.

– Pensaba hacerlo… pero tú desapareciste primero sin decir nada –

– Tenía prisa anoche y tuve que salir –

– Pudiste haberme enviarme un mensaje en cuanto podías –

– Tú también pudiste haber hecho lo mismo Da~ – Lukas frunció el ceño.

– Tú casi nunca lo haces ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo? – Iván se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lukas. Lo tomó de su mentón y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa pero con una mirada muy seria.

– Sabes muy bien porque – Lukas se estremece y no dice nada. No tenía que dejar que las cosas empeoren o su cuerpo podría pagarlo. – ¿A dónde fueron? –

–… A un restaurante, nada más. –

– Te dije que no volvieras a salir con él. Sabes que no debes hacer eso. No debiste desobedecerme Da~ –

– Ya te lo dije, es solo un amigo. Además Mathias no es alguien peligroso, él ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que haces –

– ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con él? –

– Me lo encontré ayer cuando salí de compras… –

– ¿Entonces no estuviste saliendo con él a mis espaldas? –

– No –

– Es mejor que así sea Da~ Si me vuelves a mentir… eso no sería bueno – Iván vuelve a sonreír tranquilamente – Pero si eres bueno y pides disculpas podría perdonarte esta vez Da~ – Lukas frunció el ceño.

¿Disculpas? ¿Era él quien tenía que disculparse? Lukas cerró su puño con fuerza. ¿Acaso Iván era perfecto? ¿Él era el que siempre hacía las cosas mal? ¿Porqué siempre era él el que tenía que retractarse o pedir disculpas? Eso era injusto… muy injusto.

Lukas miró seriamente a Iván –…No, No tengo porqué hacerlo. Tú eres el que debería disculparse. Ayer en la noche hiciste conmigo lo que se te vino en gana, desapareces sin decir nada ¿Y ahora crees que debo pedirte una disculpa? ¡No soy tu juguete! No creas que siempre voy a hacer lo que tú quieres –

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el lugar hasta que Iván volvió a hablar con el mismo semblante que Lukas.

– Lyubit'~ [Amor] Tú… eres mío. Ayer estaba en todo mi derecho. Sé un buen chico y pórtate bien. –

– No voy a disculparme –

Repentinamente Iván sujetó a Lukas por la garganta. Lukas intentó liberarse del agarre.

– ¿Otra vez tengo que enseñarte a comportarte conmigo? Da~ - Iván apretó más el agarre haciendo que Lukas soltara un gemido.

– N-Ni te atrevas –

Iván soltó la garganta de Lukas y este se frota con su mano mientras que el mayor rápidamente abre una caja de su escritorio y saca unas esposas. Lukas ve como Iván se acerca a él y por instinto retrocede un paso.

– Iván… – Su miedo en volver a ser forzado por el ruso había aumentado.

El ruso lo toma por la muñeca y tras algunos forcejeos esposa las manos de Lukas. Iván lo jala hasta el escritorio y lo empuja sobre este dejándolo boca abajo.

– ¿Q-que estas…? – Lukas intenta levantarse del escritorio pero la mano de Iván presiona su cabeza contra la mesa provocando que se golpeara.

– Quédate quieto – Iván se apoya sobre el cuerpo de Lukas y le susurra al oído – O solo empeorarás tu castigo Da~ –

Todos los sentimientos se volvían a repetir… la sensación de vulnerabilidad… el fuerte dolor en su pecho de un amor que ya no parecía existir… Los nervios y la confusión que hacían que sus ojos quisieran llorar.

El cuerpo de Lukas se tensa. Siente cómo las manos de Iván empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo, cómo se mueve bajo su ropa… cómo una vez más estas son arrebatadas de su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Fin del cap. 2!

Me tardé más de lo que creí en este capítulo. Quise mostrar a Is y a Hong Kong aparte de la salida de Den y Noru por lo que se me hiso un poco exteeenso XD Según mi hermana eso está bien así que péguenle a ella *se esconde* (Encima hay varias partes que me salieron feas a mi parecer Dx).

Y mil gracias a **Bakaa-cha**n por tu review :D Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aparte de este fic también estaba escribiendo otro pero solo de un capi, tal vez cuando lo complete también lo suba. Es un DenNorIs XD. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos siempre se me escapan algunos D: por más que lo revise mil veces! DX perdooon! (Se escurren mucho los muy malditos ¬¬)

¡En fin! gracias por leer :)


	3. Un extraño viaje

Advertencias: Yaoi, un poco de violencia, y posibles OoC :/

Parejas: DenNor, RoNor, HongIce, RoChu (¡Ya entendí por qué lo llaman así! xD), un poco de SuFin confirmado ara el proximo cap XD! y no sé si habrá más…

Nombres: Emil (Islandia); Xiao (Hong Kong); Yong Soo (Corea del Sur); Mei (Taiwán); Kiku (Japón); Lien (Vietnam); Kasem (Tailandia) y Yao Wang (China). Natasha (Bielorrusia); Katyusha (Ucrania). Solo repetiré los nombres dos veces, así no se acumulan -.-

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Himuraya Hidekaz, ni el libro _A Wizard of Hearthsea_, solo la historia y mis locas ideas me pertenecen.

* * *

YO TE PROTEGERE

Capitulo 03 – Un extraño viaje.

* * *

Lukas reposaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano y su codo sobre la mesa, mientras que en su otra mano tenía un lápiz que golpeaba repetidas veces contra la mesa. Su mirada estaba perdida en el gran pizarrón en frente suyo sin prestarle mucha atención realmente.

Su mente divagaba en un tiempo pasado y lejos de ese ámbito.

_~Flashback~_

_El noruego desayunaba sin ganas en el comedor junto con Iván. Sus ojos melancólicos estaban perdidos en su café mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para que el ruso comprendiera un poco que él necesitaba más libertad en esa relación, que no debía _castigarle_ cada vez que hacía algo que lo disgustara, que no estaba bien que lo sometiera solo porque estaban juntos. _

_El solo pensarlo era estúpido… Nunca creyó que realmente fuera necesaria una conversación así. Si lo amaba… era lógico que no debía que hacer esas cosas._

_Tomó un poco de su café._

_Antes el ruso no le trataba así… Los primeros meses que vieron juntos no tenían los problemas que tenían ahora… ¿Acaso el ruso ya no lo amaba?_

_El rubio sintió un nudo en su garganta y una fuerte punzada en el pecho. No podía atreverse a preguntárselo directamente… necesitaba encontrar otra manera de averiguarlo._

– _Iván…_ – La suave voz del noruego rompe con el silencio pero su mirada seguía cabizbaja.

– _Dime_ _– Iván dirige su mirada a Luka con una sutil sonrisa._

–… _Tú… ¿Crees que estamos bien… viviendo de esta manera? – El rostro de Iván se torno confusa._

– _¿Eh?~ ¿Lo dices por mis chicos y mi trabajo? Da~ – _

– _No… me refiero a nosotros –_

– _No sé porque lo preguntas pero… Por supuesto que si~ es muy agradable. ¿No lo crees? – El ruso mira toda la habitación – ¿O… es que acaso te gustaría comprar otros muebles? – _

_Lukas lo miró de reojo ¿Realmente no había entendido a lo que se refería?_

– _No, aunque la casa sea demasiado grande estoy bien así. Y no me refería a eso –_

– _¿Mnh?~ – _

– _Si por alguna razón… nuestros esfuerzos no son suficientes para seguir juntos… ¿Qué harías? –_

– _¿Dudas de mí fuerza? – Lukas bufó de lado. Tenía que ser un poco más directo._

– _Quiero decir… si nuestra relación ya no funciona. –_

– _¿Por qué no funcionaría? –_

– _Solo es una suposición – El ruso hace ademán de pensar una respuesta._

– _Tendría que tomas algunas medidas – Lukas miró al hombre de reojo._

– _¿A qué te refieres? –_

– _No puedo permitirme que alguien que sabe tanto de mi vida privada pueda estar caminando como si se tratase de nada lyubit'~ – Esas últimas palabras sonaron con un tono sombrío en la voz del ruso, esto llama la atención de Lukas. Levantó su mirada para asegurarse de que no se tratara de una tonta broma, pero no. El ruso lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro… una más grande que la del principio. – Alguien así es peligroso para la organización. Creía que lo sabrías, tú no eres tan tonto como los demás como para no darte cuenta de eso Da~ –_

–… – _Lukas bajó la mirada a su café y tomó otro sorbo sin decir más nada… No había conseguido escuchar ninguna señal de aprecio por parte del ruso pero en vez se había informado de lo que le pasaría si terminaba con él. Nunca antes había pensado en eso porque ni siquiera había considerado terminarle._

_~Fin del flashback~_

Lukas suspira y empieza a escribir en su cuaderno lo mismo que estaba en el pizarrón. Algo le llamó la atención en su mano y bajó la vista. Tenía unas marcas rojas, líneas que daban vuelta toda su muñeca. Ya había pasado todo un día pero algunas marcas de lo ocurrido aquella vez aún no se le iban. Con cuidado pasó la mano por su frente, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de los cabellos que su pasador en forma de cruz debería estar sujetando pero que esos días no lo llevaba puesto, ya que de ese modo sus cabellos podían cubrir la herida ocasionado por aquel golpe.

Bajó su mano y continuó escribiendo.

Cualquier tipo de resistencia a Iván siempre era malo. Todo acto en contra de su voluntad lo pagaba. Su fuerza y control sobre todos remarcaba su gran superioridad y si a esto se le sumaba su personalidad tan demandante y caprichosa no le quedaba demasiadas esperanzas de poder hacer algo.

Iván tenía a Lukas para él y no iba a dejarlo ir. Y su última alternativa era ser víctima de los hombres de Iván…

Lukas frunció el ceño y dejó de escribir.

No pensaba terminarle… quería que las cosas mejoraran… que volvieran a ser como antes… pero conociendo al ruso, exigirle un cambio era algo casi imposible. Entonces…

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que aguantar eso?... Si él e Iván terminaban… Iván tenía que matarlo… ¿realmente se atrevería a hacerlo?

Aplicó más fuerza en el agarre de su lápiz sin sacarle la vista de encima.

…No quería pensarlo… no quería saberlo.

Sabía que Iván priorizaba su deber antes que cualquier otra cosa, era un hombre que hacía su trabajo con excelencia. Como un hombre que está a la cabeza de la mafia rusa, así tenía que ser. A la hora de actuar, los sentimientos estaban de más.

El ruso siempre lo trataba de manera prioritaria por él. Inclusive había ido en contra de las reglas de no tener guardaespaldas para poder tener más intimidad con él. Inclusive un cuarto de la casa la había convertido en biblioteca al ver que a él le gustaba tanto leer. Hasta era muy detallista, todo era como y de la manera que él le gustaba, él elegía los restaurantes a los que salían (cuando lo hacían), los lugares a los que viajaban juntos, hasta los muebles de la casa y la comida. Inclusive le había regalado un auto para él solo y le había ofrecido guarda espaldas cubiertos pero este último lo rechazó ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener que ser vigilado a donde sea que fuera. Sin embargo ahora las cosas parecían haberse invertido.

Aún le costaba recordar en qué momento el ruso había perdido tanto interés en él. ¿Los cambios se habían dado tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez…

Entrecerró sus ojos pensando detenidamente…

El desinterés en su persona había aumentado en la misma medida que los maltratos… y empezó a ser más distante desde que pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo. Si no mal recordaba parecía tener algunos conflictos con otra organización… ¿China? ¿Japonesa?... algo de eso…

Volvió a mirar al frente para darse cuenta que el pizarrón tenía escritos diferentes a los que copiaba y que su profesor estaba explicando.

Miró confuso y le echó un vistazo su reloj. Ya estaba por terminar la clase y casi no había prestado atención, apenas había entendido esa clase. Suspiró cabizbajo.

–… _Otra clase perdida_ – Estar atrasado con las clases y tener problemas para concentrarse era la peor combinación.

Intentó seguir la clase hasta que finalmente terminaron. Empezó a ordenar sus cosas para irse hasta que sintió que su celular vibraba en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio un mensaje en su celular de un remitente que no tenía identificado.

**De: 1105101994**

"**Hola lu. No me llamaste! Dx Cómo estás? Tuviste problemas el miércoles?"**

Lukas mira el mensaje, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Ni Iván ni Emil le mandarían un mensaje así. Empezó a teclear, envió el mensaje y terminó de guardar sus cosas.

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**Hola Math. Estoy bien. Y no pasó nada."**

Lukas tomó su bolso y emprendió su camino fuera del edificio.

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Enserio? Menos mal :D Estas libre mañana? "**

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**No"**

…

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

" **Saldrás con Iván?"**

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia Math "**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Perdon lu, solo es curiosidad"**

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**Y porqué preguntabas?"**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Es que quería salir de nuevo~ Pero esta vz sin interrupciones! Dx"**

Lukas se encogió de hombros.

– _¿Salir de nuevo?... –_

"– _Te dije que no volvieras a salir con él. Sabes que no debes hacer eso… –"_

La salida del otro día había sido agradable… pero no había terminado bien.

¿Por qué tenía prohibido salir con Mathias? Una vez que tenía un amigo y ni siquiera podía estar con él. Sabía que el ruso lo odiaba y no quería que se le acercara desde que se enteró de que el danés tenía sentimientos hacia él… pero eso había sido hace más de dos años, esa restricción ya no tenía sentido. Además… Lukas lo había rechazado.

Tenía que intentar hablar con el ruso. Tenía que convencerle de que entre ellos dos solo había amistad y nada más que eso.

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Entonces será para otro momento. Cuando puedas me llamarás? :D"**

Lukas tardó en responder… realmente no sabía si podía lograr que Iván le dejara volver a verlo, eso sería una tarea difícil… aunque estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

**De: Lu Bondevik3**

"**Lo haré"**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Y entonces me visitarás? :3"**

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**Lamentablemente"**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**GENIAL! Esperaré con ansias tu llamada mi querido Lu~ x3"**

Lukas se sonrojó y bufó de lado, ese tipo de mensajes en su móvil no le ayudaban en nada. Empezó a borrar los mensajes del danés por si se le olvidaba hacerlo después.

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**Ok. Empezaré a conducir mi auto. Luego hablamos."**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**Luego tienes que mostrarme tu auto Lu! x3 Suerte y recuerda usar el cinturón de seguridad!"**

Lukas sonrió.

**De: Lu Bondevik 3**

"**No soy estúpido"**

**De: Mathias K****ø****hler**

"**No lo digo por ti, lo digo por los demás conductores xD Bye amigo~ te quiero!"**

El rubor en las mejillas de Lukas se mantuvo al leer ese último mensaje. Había perdido la costumbre de recibir el afecto de Mathias tan abiertamente, tampoco recordaba que se sintieran tan vergonzosamente agradables.

Sube a su auto y manda un último mensaje.

**De: Lu Bondevik 3  
**

"**Bye"**

* * *

Lukas conduce hacia su casa pensando en cómo hacer para que Iván no tome a mal otro encuentro con Mathias. Tenía que ser muy delicado con el asunto, no quería ganarse lastimaduras ni discusiones. Sin embargo todo parecía inútil, toda idea era dudosa… tal vez… si fuera _bueno_ con él y lo trataba de una manera más _cariñosa_ podía hacer que el ruso cediera… seguramente… si se lo pedía después de hacerle… No. El noruego se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en eso. Nunca haría eso. Su cuerpo no era un objeto ni nada como para _usarse_ de ese modo. Simplemente no podía.

Cuando llegó a su casa guardó el auto en el garaje y tomó sus cosas para llevarlas a su cuarto. Al entrar se sorprende al encontrarse con Iván guardando algo de ropa en una maleta.

– ¿Qué haces? –

Iván se voltea su mirada al recién llegado con una sincera sonrisa.

– Dobro pozhalovat' domoy, lyubvi. [Bienvenido a casa, amor]. Me iré de viaje Da~ –

– ¿A dónde? ¿Te... escondes de alguien? –

– Ne~ [No] Tengo un pedido que cumplir en Italia. Regresaré la próxima semana Da~ –

– ¿Te vas hoy? –

– Hoy en la noche Da~ ¿Cocinarías más temprano hoy? –

Lukas asiente con su cabeza –… ¿Quieres que te cocine algo en especial? – El ruso miró a Lukas extrañado. No era algo habitual en Lukas preguntar eso sin embargo… en ese momento se sentía extrañamente feliz.

– Mnn… Borscht y Pirozhkí~ –

– De acuerdo –

Lukas dejó sus cosas en la habitación y se fue directamente a la cocina. La comida rusa no era su especialidad precisamente pero con seguir una receta bastaría.

* * *

Las clases de Xiao y Emil ya habían terminado y ambos caminaban juntos. Xiao acompañaba a Emil a su casa ese día mientras que los demás asiáticos se habían marchado a casa directamente. Era una manera de que los dos chicos pudieran estar juntos y a solas.

Ambos caminaban sin decir nada. No podían darse el lujo de decir en voz alta lo que realmente querrían decirse. Solo el silencio, las miradas y los castos roses eran las maneras que más utilizaban para demostrarse afecto estando en público.

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de Emil y quedaron parados uno en frente del otro. Ya habían llegado y ahora tenían que despedirse pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer hacerlo.

La tierna mirada de Emil, que permanecía baja, se levantó hacia los ojos amatistas del hongkonés.

– ¿S-Se los dirás? –

–…– Xiao miró a Emil atentamente, podía ver la luz esperanzada en sus lindos ojos y cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban. –…No… aún no –

Emil bajó la mirada dejando soltar una mueca de tristeza. Xiao suspira de lado. Era comprensible que tener que ocultar su relación con Emil era muy molesto pero verlo entristecerse con sus mentiras también lo era, inclusive muy angustiante.

Xiao mira a todos lados, se acerca más a Emil y lo abraza. Emil se sorprende pero corresponde el cálido abrazo enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro. Sintió con más claridad el calor en sus mejillas y como su corazón latía más rápido.

– No te preocupes por eso… – Xiao deposita un beso en la cabeza de Emil y este se sujetó fuertemente de la ropa del hongkonés para asegurarse de que no rompiera el contacto. Se sentía muy bien, la calidez de su cuerpo confortaba el peso de tener que mantener las apariencias. –De todos modos… así es más interesante ¿Cierto? –

Emil arquea una ceja y se separa un poco de Xiao para mirarle directamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había sido una tonta broma o realmente lo había dicho enserio? El castaño solo le dirigía una sonrisa ladina por lo que Emil frunció el ceño.

– ¿C-cómo que….? – Susurró. Bufó de lado y se aparta de los brazos de Xiao con un puchero –…Idiota –

Xiao se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada… tal vez había sido mejor cerrar la boca.

– Hasta luego – Emil se da la vuelta para entrar a su casa. El hongkonés contiene una risa. Aún estando molesto, esos gestos infantiles de Emil le gustaban.

– Adiós Emil, cuídate. –

Xiao retornó el camino a su casa en donde vivían los demás asiáticos que conformaban su gran familia. Excepto Kiku, el japonés que había optado por querer vivir lejos de ellos para aguardar más las apariencias, sin embargo Mei lo visitaba cada semana y mantenía informado a ambas partes de todo.

Cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que vio fue a Yao y a todos los demás reunidos sentados en el piso alrededor de una mesita. Estaban teniendo una conversación pero se detuvieron al verlo entrar.

– ¡Xiao! Creí que regresarías más tarde hoy aru – El chino mira a Mei extrañado. Ella solo sonríe nerviosa.

– L-lo siento… como te fuiste con Emil creí que te quedarías un rato en su casa Gēgē [Hermano] —

– ¿De qué estaban hablando? –

– ¡Yao se irá de viaje de nuevo por una semana y no quiere que Lien y Kasem lo acompañen daze! – Yong Soo contestó rápidamente con un elevado tono de molestia en su voz.

– ¡No hables así Yong Soo aru! Es mi decisión. Yo no soy ningún debilucho despistado aru–

– Eso nadie lo cuestiona Yao. Pero si vas a viajar tan lejos, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. – Dijo la vietnamita.

– Lien tiene razón, es nuestro trabajo estar contigo y protegerte. Ya has viajado tú solo muchas veces pero ahora deja que te acompañemos anaa~ -

– ¡Precisamente! Todas las veces que viajé solo regresé ileso aru –

– Yao, recuerda que la mafia rusa aún está detrás de nosotros… no seas tan testarudo – Agregó Mei.

– ¡Podrían matarte daze! –

– ¡IVÁN NUNCA...! – Yao se calla repentinamente. Bajó la mirada para disimular sus nervios pero estos no pasaron desapercibidos por los audaces ojos amatistas del hongkonés, quien frunció el ceño al notarlo – Quiero decir… Iván... y sus hombres… no deben saber de este viaje. Nunca antes fui a Italia… no tendrían por qué buscarme ahí. En todo caso… yo puedo solo con ellos aru. ¡Es mi decisión y tienen que respetarla aru! –

Excepto Xiao, los presentes suspiraron o agacharon la mirada resignados. Si se trataba de una orden ninguno estaba en posición para reclamar nada.

– Solo se preocupan por ti nini. Por lo menos deja que Kasem y Lien te acompañen hasta el aeropuerto – Dijo Xiao. Los mencionados miran a Yao esperanzados, este solo suspira de lado.

–… Está bien aru – Yao se pone de pié. – Solo hasta el aeropuerto aru. Iré por mis maletas. –

Al igual que Yao, Xiao sube a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, ignorando las sonrisas que le dedicaron los demás asiáticos.

Algo en esa salida no encajaba bien. Nunca antes habían tenido ningún tipo de negocio en Italia, y menos uno de una semana de duración. Tenían otros negocios pendientes como para que Yao se estuviera ausentando tanto tiempo. Tal vez… una vez más, su salida no tenía nada que ver con ellos ni nada. Era un asunto distinto… totalmente distinto. Algo que no quería que los demás se enteraran.

Xiao se sentó en su cama con la cabeza gacha.

Él sabía algo que los demás no sabían y estaba complacido con eso, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. Le parecía extraño que los demás no se dieran cuenta… tal vez la gran lealtad que tenían hacia Yao no les permitía ver nada más allá.

De repente se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

– Xiao, soy yo aru –

– Pasa –

– Vine a despedirme aru. Ya les avisé a los demás de que Lien se encargará de todo mientras yo no este aru –

– Nini… ¿desde cuándo tenemos contactos en Italia? – Yao mira a Xiao extrañado.

– Nunca antes habíamos tenido aru. Es por eso que iré personalmente. –

– ¿De qué se trata? –

– Es un asunto de ventas en el sur de Italia. ¡Nuestro cliente pidió muchos _paquetes_ aru! –

– ¿Personas? –

– N-No les llames así aru –

– Pero lo son –

Yao suspira y le dedica una triste sonrisa al hongkonés.

– Actúas muy extraño desde que estás con ese chico albino aru – Xiao desvía la mirada – Solo intenta no lastimarte por querer tener algo imposible para ti aru. – Yao posó su mano en la cabeza de Xiao y este le miró de reojo. – Desde pequeño siempre te gustó jugar con cosas peligrosas… pero creo que esta vez deberías dejar de hacerlo aru – El menor baja la mirada.

–…_Miren quien lo dice…_ –

Yao apartó su mano de Xiao y le volvió a sonreír.

– Me iré. Ten mucho cuidado, pórtate bien y no causes problemas mientras no esté aru. – Xiao asintió con la cabeza y permaneció de pié mientras veía cómo su hermano mayor salía de la habitación.

Se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a través de esta al chofer, la vietnamita y el tailandés esperando por Yao, hasta que este finalmente aparece junto con su hermana menor.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien tocaba la puerta. Si todos estaban abajo solo podía ser una persona.

– Pasa – La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yong Soo, quien entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

– ¿Pasó algo? Te noté algo extraño allá abajo— Yong Soo habló con un semblante serio. Xiao lo miró un rato. Raras veces Yong Soo entablaba una conversación seria, a menos que supiera que se trataba de algún tema relacionado a la mafia y sus dichosos trabajos.

–… ¿No has notado nada extraño en Nini? –

– ¡¿Algo extraño?! – Yong Soo se sorprende al escuchar esa pregunta y hace seña de pensarlo por un instante. – Mnn… ¿Algo como qué? –

– Su comportamiento. Sus horarios tan movidos, salidas a lugares donde nunca antes habíamos tenido ningún tipo de negocio, además de que rechaza la compañía de Kasem y Lien. ¿No te parece extraño? –

–… Sí, a mí también me llama la atención que siempre salga solo… pero… – Yong Soo frunce el ceño ligeramente – Yao es fuerte y ah sabido llevar a nuestra organización bastante bien durante muchos años. Además nuestro abuelo quiso que fuera así, no tendría por qué dudar de él –

Yong Soo era su primo y amigo desde la infancia, sabía que era un chico muy leal a Yao y a la organización, y al mismo tiempo muy testarudo como para escuchar lo que sabía respecto a Yao. El hongkonés desvió la mirada. Quería a Yong Soo y no iba a ser él quien le dijera la_ gran_ _noticia_.

–…Olvídalo –

Yong Soo se quedó mirando seriamente a Xiao sin decir nada luego bajó la mirada.

– No sé qué estás pensando Xiao… solo ten cuidado de no cambiar tus ideales – La voz de Yong Soo empezó a sonar más baja de lo normal por lo que Xiao lo mira de reojo. No me gustaría… tener que ir en contra tuyo –

–... Descuida – Yong Soo le dedica una última mirada de seriedad para luego sonreírle e irse de la habitación del hongkonés.

* * *

Lukas e Iván terminaban de cenar. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Solo se escuchaba el programa que transmitía la televisión en ese momento pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Lukas iba a estar solo durante toda una semana. Si antes se sentía solo, a partir de mañana lo iba a estar aún más. Ahora tendría que esperar una semana para poder volver a sentir algo de aprecio. Iván estaba descuidándolo demasiado, a él y a su relación. Aunque… intentando ver las cosas del lado positivo… si el ruso no estaba él podía sentirse un poco más _libre_, podía dedicar su tiempo solo a él.

– Gracias por la comida lyubit' [Amor], estuvo rico Da~. Deberías cocinar más platillos como estos – La voz del ruso atrajo la atención del rubio.

– Solo sé cocinar platillos noruegos –

– Pero la comida rusa sabe deliciosa. ¿No te gustaron? Da~ –

– Me gusta más lo que cocino habitualmente–

– Uhn~ Que lástima Da~ – Lukas miró al ruso de reojo.

– Si no te gusta podrías comprarte tu propia comida del país que quieras –

– Lo hago Da~ – Rusia sonrió ampliamente. – Todos los días almuerzo distintas comidas en mi trabajo, comidas rusas y chinas ufu~ –

El noruego levanta la vista al ruso. – ¿Comida… china? –

– Sí, es deliciosa. También deberías aprender a cocinar comida china ufu –

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

–… – Lukas suspiró de lado y se levantó de su asiento para ir a atender la puerta – Luego veré que hago –

Iván miró su reloj – Deben ser ellas, iré por mis cosas Da~ – Se levantó de la silla y se fue directo a su habitación.

Lukas abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer vestida con unos zapatos negros, medias largas oscuras que se transparentaban y un vestido azul con detalles blancos sin mangas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, tenía un moño en su cabello que hacía juego con su vestido, y unos guantes blancos. Sus largos cabellos rubios oscuros le llegaban hasta la cintura, de semblante serio y fuertes ojos azules.

Era Natasha, la hermana menor de Iván. La chica al ver a Lukas frunce el ceño y su mirada empieza a ser más oscura y amenazante.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –

– Ya fue por sus maletas –

La mujer entró a la casa haciendo que el noruego se apartara. Arqueó una ceja y la siguió con la mirada. No sabía por qué esa mujer le tenía tanto desprecio. Desde que la conoció siempre había sido así con él… aunque parecía que también trataba así a todo el mundo.

– H-Hola – Lukas miró hacia afuera, en donde provenía la voz. Era otra mujer de rostro conocido.

Tenía unos zapatos dorados, una falda roja con detalles dorados que le cubría las rodillas, una camisa blanca sin mangas con detalles rojos y dorados en donde resaltaban sus grandes pechos. Su cabello rubio claro era corto y tenía una vincha roja con detalles en color rosa, y sus ojos eran de una aguamarina un poco más oscuros. Tenía una bonita sonrisa… pero se veía algo nerviosa. Era Katyusha, la hermana mayor de Iván. Detrás de ella había un auto azul oscuro en el que, al parecer, el ruso se iría con ellas.

–…Hola – Natasha se giró un poco para poder verlos de reojo.

– Tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? –

– Yo bien ¿Y tú? – Lukas hace se hace a un lado haciendo seña con un brazo para que pasara. – Pasa –

– ¡Oh! N-No… es mejor que espere acá afuera –

–… ¿Estás segura? –

– Sí – La chica afirmó con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa en el rostro.

El noruego se quedó estático en frente de ella, no estaba seguro si debía cerrar la puerta en frente de Katyusha y dejarla afuera. Pero antes de poder hacer algo Natasha se aproximó a él rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

– ¿A dónde irán? –

Lukas dirige su mirada a Natasha sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

– Yo no voy a ningún lado – La bielorrusa se sorprendió con ese comentario pero enseguida restauró su semblante serio.

– Mientes – Lukas la miró por un instante. Se supone que ella debería saber esa información estando tan cerca del ruso pero su rostro no parecía que le estuviera haciendo una especie de broma.

–… Me da igual si me crees o no. Además… se supone que tú deberías saberlo –

Natasha hace una fuerte mueca de fastidio dejando escapar un gruñido.

–… Pero pienso averiguarlo ahora mismo — Empuja a Lukas contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa. – ¡Dime a dónde irá! –

– Si quieres saberlo ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? –

– ¡Responde! – Los ojos amenazantes de Natasha se clavaron en él y su agarre se hiso más fuerte por lo que Lukas tuvo que sujetarla de la muñeca.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos, rápidamente la bielorrusa soltó a Lukas y se alejó unos pasos de él volteando su vista a otro lado.

Lukas se acomodaba su ropa viendo a esa extraña mujer. Siendo la hermana del ruso debía esperarse algo así. Al parecer mientras estuviera presente esa mujer se mantenía tranquila.

Se supone que Natasha tenía que acompañar al ruso al igual que Katyusha… pero por lo visto no era así. Y en caso de que solo Katyusha fuese la que acompañara a Iván, seguramente ella se lo diría a Natasha.

– Estoy listo ufu – El ruso parecía verse de buen humor.

– Luces muy bien, hermano. Vámonos – Dice Natasha con una vos mucho más tranquila que la de antes. Se dirige a la puerta y la abre para su hermano. Pero antes que el ruso, pasa el noruego quien se gana una seria mirada de la bielorrusa.

Afuera la ucraniana ya estaba sentada dentro del auto. El chofer tomó las maletas del ruso y los puso en el portaequipaje. Natasha se acercó para abrirle la puerta del auto a Iván. Este antes de entrar se volteó a ver al noruego con una gran sonrisa para despedirse.

– Do svidaniya, lyubit' [Adiós amor] Nos vemos luego – Acto seguido Iván entró al auto sin darle oportunidad a decir nada. Natasha le dedicó una última mirada sombría a Lukas y enseguida entró al auto.

Lukas se quedó viéndolos un rato mientras se alejaban. Había sido una rápida y fría despedida de su parte. Más fría que las veces anteriores y eso lo decepcionaba un poco.

Además ¿Cómo es que la familia del ruso no sabía a donde iba? Cuando se trataba de ese _trabajo_ todo era tan extraño y aberrante… preferiría no dar vueltas en el asunto si no quería tener pesadillas como la primera vez que vio a una de las victimas de Iván por _invitación _suya. Aunque para su _suerte_ solo le había disparado, bien sabe que pudo haber sido peor.

"— _Este es mi trabajo lyubit'[Amor]_ –"

… Nunca olvidaría ese día.

Lukas suspiró. Entró a la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre esta…

Silencio… solo y absoluto silencio…

Esa sería su compañera durante toda una semana… aparte de su sentimiento de desazón.

Esa casa, si bien era muy grande, era tranquila y armoniosa. Tenía lo que le gustaba pero por alguna razón ese inmutable silencio no se sentía como realmente esperaba. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más frío y depresivo.

Lukas se dirige al comedor para dejar los platos en el lavadero. Luego se encargaría de lavarlos. Fue directamente a su habitación y empezó a sacar sus apuntes para estudiar. Al tomar los primeros libros se encontró con algo que había escondido un día atrás.

Un pequeño libro con el título de _A Wizard of Hearthsea_. Era el libro que le había regalado Mathias. Lo abrió y volvió a leer la pequeña nota.

"**Para mi querido Lukas: **

**Mathias Køhler Tel. 1105101994 **

**Así no se te volverá a olvidar xD **

**¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras!"**

Lukas miró atónito esa nota.

Si Iván estaba de viaje y regresaba la próxima semana, entonces él podía salir con Mathias ese fin de semana sin ningún problema…

Rápidamente Lukas cerró el libro.

¿Saldría con Mathias a espaldas de Iván? Eso no era bueno… aunque Iván no tenía porqué enterarse…

Lukas negó con la cabeza.

Estaba pensando demasiado. Mathias era su amigo y no había nada de malo en salir con él un rato. Al fin y al cabo cualquier opción era mejor que estar solo en esa enorme casa _bacía_.

Sin seguir meditando en el asunto Lukas tomó su celular y marcó el número de Mathias.

**Tuuh… tuuh… tuuh… tuhk**

– **¿Hola? ¿¡Lu!? –**

– Hola Math, soy yo –

– **¡Luuu! – **El alegre y estruendosa voz de Mathias riendo hiso que Lukas se apartara un poco el teléfono de su oído. Ya había olvidado que no tenía que acercárselo mucho cuando hablaba con él.** – ¡Finalmente me llamaste! ¿Cómo estás? –**

– Bien –

– **Me alegra saberlo~ Me llamaste justo mientras cocinaba ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?~ –**

– No, gracias –

– **Jajaja es Frikadeller. No seas tímido Lu~ sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras –**

– Ni siquiera sé que es eso –

– **Jeje es una de mis platillos favoritos. Si quieres puedes venir a comer algún día, estoy seguro que te encantará mi comida –**

Lukas nunca había probado una comida preparada por el danés que, lógicamente, sería danesa. El solo pensarlo le llamaba mucho la atención. No era mala idea…

– Mathias –

– **Dime – **

–… ¿Qué te parece mañana? –

– **¿Eh?… –** Mathias queda anonadado al escuchar eso. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Lukas le estaba invitando a salir? **– Dices… ¿a mi apartamento? –**

– Sí –

¡Lukas le había llamado para salir con él! Sabía que había prometido que lo llamaría para cuando podrían salir, pero casi nunca lo hacía. Mathias sonrió entusiasmado con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

– **¡Por supuesto que si Lu! –**

– ¿A qué hora? –

– **¡A las cinco! – **Dice (grita) enérgicamente.

– Ahí estaré – Espera un rato en el teléfono ya que escuchaba algunos ruidos que no pudo identificar bien pero supuso que era porque atendía la cocina. – ¿Y…tu dirección? –

– **¡Ah! Sí, anota… –** Lukas tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en una hojita de anotador **–… calle Kongevej 177… Torre Gammel** **apto 215 **–

–… Listo –

– **Bien. ¡Te esperaré Lu! Vas a probar mi grandiosa comida! ¡La prepararé exclusivamente para ti! –**

Con un ligero sonrojo Lukas suspira para disimula la diminuta sonrisa que se había formado en su casi inexpresivo rostro. **–…Te vale que sea buena –**

– **Jajaja Claro que sí ¡Lo que sea por mi Lu! –**

– No me llames así –

– **Es de cariño, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho Lu~ eres mi mejor amigo y eso no tiene nada de malo – **

– Senere [Hasta luego] – Antes de que el danés apenas pudiera pronunciar algo más, Lukas corta la llamada. Al fin y al cabo ya había obtenido lo que quería.

Dejó su mirada puesta sobre la pantalla de su celular. Mostraba la llamada saliente que había hecho recién. Resopló con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

Si bien Mathias era un chico muy molesto, estaba feliz de poder volver a saborear un poco lo que es una agradable y sincera amistad.

Era casi como volver a un tiempo pasado en la adolescencia en donde solo disfrutabas de la compañía de amigos y visitas a diversos lugares. Los problemas y las obligaciones eran tan pocas.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, volver a sentirse relajado y sin problemas, despejar su mente y disfrutar de esa valiosa amistad que Mathias le ofrecía prácticamente de manera incondicional.

Lukas volvió a guardar el libro que Mathias le había regalado y lo escondió entre otros cuadernos. Luego tendría tiempo de leerlo, ahora tenía otros libros de lo cual ocuparse.

* * *

Fin del cap. 3 ~

Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza ya que estoy en épocas de examen u.u a pesar de que este capítulo ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado la semana pasada recién lo puedo subir porque tenía que estudiar e.e (Me fue muy bien :'D) Y seguramente con el próximo cap. También me tardaré e.e

¡Como sea! Finalmente un suspiro para Noru XD Siento que este capítulo me quedó algo _seco_ pero con su importancia u.ú. Pero igual espero que le hayan encontrado su _jugo_ xD

REVIEWS!:

**Sakura Eldestein: **Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó! :'D En este fic es muy importante transmitirles los sentimientos de los personajes y me esfuerzo para que así sea. Pero a mí me emocionan ustedes x3. ¡Gracias! :'D

**Bakaa-chan: **Jaja ahora que lo pienso mejor no me había quedado tan mal XP. Y descuida, no pienso dejar esta historia nunca! DX PRIMERO DEJO MIS ESTUDIOS! (? LOL Ok, no, tampoco ._. Pero igual no me gusta tardar mucho ni hacer esperar XP. No quería hacer un capítulo tan largo para no aburrirlos con mucha palabrería u.ú. Pero intentaré _atraparlos_ para que eso no pase *-* Gracias por tu review~ :D

**DZKmusical:** XDDD Gracias por pasarte por aquí amigo, por un momento no te reconocí por el nombre XD pero tu opinión que me diste por chat me emocionó :D Muchas gracias~ x3

En fín, mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review, a los que siguen la historia y a los que me agregaron como su historia favorita :333. Los atesoro mucho de verdad! :'D Por ustedes intentaré hacer la historia más emocionante :D Os quiero~ x3

Acepto críticas (constructivas), consejos, regalos (?, etc…

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	4. Desdichas y revelaciones

Advertencias: Yaoi y posibles OoC.

Parejas: (principales) DenNor, RoNor, HongIce, y (secundarias) RoChu y ¡SuFin! :D. Y no sé si habrá más.

Nombres: Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungría), Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia), Berwald (Suecia), Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prusia).

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de Himuraya Hidekaz, yo solo me hago cargo de mis delirios acá escritos û.u

* * *

YO TE PROTEGERÉ

Capitulo 04 – Desdichas y revelaciones.

* * *

Lukas caminaba calle tras calle intentando encontrar la dirección que se encontraba anotado en el pequeño papel que tenía en la mano: La dirección del departamento de Mathias.

Caminó hasta la calle en donde se habían encontrado por primera vez días atrás. Si no mal recordaba el danés le había dicho que vivía muy cerca de ahí.

– _Calle… Kogenvej… _Kogenvej… – Susurró despacio mientras recorría todas las calles cercanas viendo los letreros con el nombre de dichas calles hasta que finalmente se encontró con la calle y el edificio que buscaba.

Al frente suyo divisó un gran edificio, cuya entrada era de vidrio. En la puerta tenía dibujado la insignia del edificio con el nombre _Torre Gammel._

– _Es aquí_ – Lukas entró al edificio inspeccionando todo a su alrededor. En frente suyo estaba la recepción, a la izquierda de la recepcionista había algunos cuantos anuncios puestos en la pared y su derecha dos ascensores. A su izquierda había algunos cuantos asientos. Y yendo hacia su otro lado estaban las escaleras. La entrada parecía algo pequeña pero tenía el espacio justo y necesario.

Tras inspeccionar el edificio con la mirada se acercó a la recepcionista. Una mujer de pelo castaño claro, largo y lacio, de ojos verdes y tez clara. En su pecho tenía una inscripción que decía "Sra. Elizabeta" Estaba distraída en la pantalla del monitor cuando vio que el noruego se acercó a ella y rápidamente minimizó la ventana abierta en su monitor. Con una amable sonrisa se dirigió al recién llegado.

– Hola. Bienvenido a Torre Gammel ¿hay algo en que pueda servirle? –

– Hola. Quisiera saber en qué piso se encuentra el departamento 215 de Køhler Mathias –

– ¿Usted es amigo de él? – La castaña sonrió aun más entusiasmada mientras tipiaba en el computador. Lukas se extraña por esas palabras.

– Sí –

– Oh~… por casualidad… ¿Tú eres Lukas?– La castaña dejó la computadora de lado y le echa un vistazo al chico, quien se encontraba aún más extrañado –

–… Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

La sonrisa de la húngara se iluminó más de lo normal.

– Conozco a Mathias y me ha hablado de ti. Suele salir a beber algunos tragos con un tonto amigo mío… y conmigo – Susurró lo último, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no la oyera. – Soy Elizabeta, encantada en conocerte. Tu querido amigo, Mathias, se encuentra en el sexto piso. – Concluyó con una pícara sonrisa.

Lukas le dedica una mirada extrañada a la recepcionista. – Gracias –

– De nada –

Lukas se dirige al ascensor para ir al sexto piso.

Al parecer Mathias había hecho nuevos amigos inclusive dentro del mismo edificio en donde vivía. Era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo Mathias era muy diferente a él. Hacía amigos a donde sea que fuese, hasta _amigos en contra de su voluntad_ como lo había sido él en su momento.

Cuando llegó al sexto piso buscó el número del departamento y al encontrarlo también dio con un chico de su misma estatura, rubio, de ojos azules (más claros que los suyos) de tez clara y que lucía una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba parado justo en frente de la 215 golpeando la puerta y llevaba un pequeña bandejita de porcelana en su otra mano.

Lukas se paró al lado de él por lo que llamó su atención.

– ¿También buscas a Mathias? – Dijo el joven. Lukas le miró de pié a cabeza con su fría mirada haciendo que el chico se pusiera un poco incómodo.

–… Sí –

– Ya veo… ¿Eres amigo suyo? –

– Sí –

– Vaya. Yo también lo soy, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí… ¿Vives en este edificio? –

Era extraño que un chico desconocido empezara a interrogarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo no parecía ser una mala persona por lo que Lukas prefirió no increpar nada.

–… No. Solo vine a visitarlo… es… la primera vez que vengo – Susurró lo último. Realmente no encontraba la necesidad de decir eso pero… no tenía importancia.

– ¿Eh? Entonces estoy seguro que se pondrá muy contento. Ah... lo siento, aun no me eh presentado… – El rubio tendió su mano en frente de Lukas. – mi nombre es… –

– ¡LUKAAAS! –

De golpe la puerta del apartamento de Mathias se abrió y este se lanza con los brazos abiertos para abrazar al chico que estaba al frente suyo haciendo que exclamara del susto. Pero lo enviste de tal manera que al perder el equilibrio ambos caen al piso.

Lukas los observa a ambos en el piso. El danés estaba sujetando al chico en un fuerte abrazo mientras refregaba su mejilla en la del otro, quien se veía muy nervioso. Lukas arquea una ceja.

– T-Ta-san… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionó el chico con la voz temblorosa.

– ¿Nh? – Mathias abrió los ojos y vio a Lukas parado justo en frente suyo, lucía un poco diferente sin su broche pero sin duda era él. Dirigió su mirada al chico que había derribado. – Eeh… jejeje…– Se levantó del piso removiendo los cabellos en su nuca sonriendo. – lo siento Fin, te confundí~ –

Tino se repone del piso sobándose el brazo con el que había caído. – Esa no es manera de recibir a la gente Ta-san, pudo haber sido peligroso. – Reprochó el rubio.

Lukas, quien solo observaba la escena, suspiró. Ese _abrazo_ tan particular en verdad estaba dirigido para él…

– _Menos mal no llegue antes… –_

– Lu. Él es Tino, la esposa de Berwald, viven juntos en el piso de abajo – Comenta Mathias con su típica sonrisa. Tino se sonroja violentamente.

– ¡N-No soy su esposa! ¡Deja de hacer esas bromas tontas, Ta-san! – Tino se dirige a Lukas – No le creas, Su-san, e-es decir… Berwald y yo solo somos amigos –

– ¡Pero ya viven juntos como una pareja! –

Tino mira a Mathias seriamente aún con las mejillas rojas. – Quiero hacerte acordar que Berwald vivía contigo antes de mudarse a mi apartamento porque dijo que ya no te soportaba –

La sonrisa de Mathias desaparece abruptamente.

– ¡YO era el que ya no lo soportaba a él! ¡Es por eso que lo eché de mi departamento!–

– _Mentiroso – _Tino bien sabía que Berwald era quien decidió irse por su cuenta, y que por orgullo Mathias lo había _echado_ después, pero era obvio que eso ya no contaba. – Como digas… mejor olvídalo – Tino suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco. Otra cosa que no le gustaba era que le llamaran esposa todo el tiempo. Para él, una broma como esa no era graciosa en lo absoluto. –… Y… ¿No vas a presentármelo? –

Tino vuelve a dirigirse al noruego.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Mathias reacciona a eso y se acerca a Lukas para pasar su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y aferrarlo más a él. – ¡El es Lu!~. Nos conocemos desde la secundaria. ¡Somos muy buenos amigos! – Dice Mathias con orgullo.

– ¿Lu? – Preguntó Tino algo confundido. Lukas simplemente desvió la mirada indiferente mientras le propinaba un codazo al mayor al lado suyo. No podía considerar a Mathias su mejor amigo cuando en realidad era el único amigo que tenía.

– Bondevik Lukas – Corrigió. – Mucho gusto – Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Tino y este corresponde el saludo.

– Väinämöinen Tino, encantado. – Tino solo sonrió nervioso. La actitud de Lukas no afirmaba lo que el danés decía… y lo comprendía muy bien.

Tino extendió la bandejita que llevaba en manos todo el tiempo hacia el danés.

– Ta-san. Ten, vine a devolverte esto… por suerte no se rompió en la caída. – El mencionado toma la bandejita – Muchas gracias, las galletas de mantequilla que haces son deliciosas, a Su-san también le gustaron mucho... aunque no quiso admitirlo – Concluyó el rubio con una pequeña risa.

– Jajaja era de suponerse. Tu esposo es un gruñón. – Mathias ríe.

– ¡TA-SAN! – Tino se volvió a sonrojar y frunció el ceño pero sin reclamar más nada bufó de lado. – Volveré a mi departamento, con permiso. – Mientras el danés seguía sonriendo Tino se dirigió hacia el ascensor con su rostro sonrojado. Lukas solo le siguió con la mirada.

Ahora que Tino vivía junto con el sueco las cosas se volvían más incómodas. No quería ser llamado esposa… ni que dijeran que Berwald era su esposo. Pero desde que ALGUIEN (léase Mathias) había dicho que ambos andaban tan aferrados que parecían una pareja, por más extraño que sonase a Berwald le había agradado la idea de Mathias. Después de eso Berwald se había dirigido a él como _su esposa_ ante sus demás compañeros de clase, claro que él se había enterado de eso tiempo después. Para Tino eso no era divertido… y le era doloroso saber que para el sueco sí lo era.

–…_Esposo… –_ Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Tino entró.

…Sin embargo… para ser su _esposo_… ambos debían tener una relación y… para tener una relación ellos… tendrían que amarse mutuamente.

– _Nosotros… solo somos amigos _– Tino bajó la mirada. Su sonrojo aún se le iba pero su enojo se había desvanecido, ahora se sentía un poco más triste. –… Su-san… –

Mientras tanto Lukas entró al departamento junto con Mathias.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

–… Sí… un vaso con agua. –

Mathias se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Lukas inspeccionaba el lugar. A su derecha estaba el comedor y la cocina. Al frente estaba el living con un sofá gris y la pequeña mesita de madera negra enfrente de un televisor. Dicha sala daba con el balcón que se podía ver a través de la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Entre la cocina-comedor y el living habían tres puertas en la que una era doble, por lo que podrías ser el armario de limpieza, por lo tanto, de las dos que quedaban una debía ser del baño y otra de la habitación.

Para la sorpresa de Lukas, todo lucía mucho más limpio de lo que esperaba.

– Si encuentras alguna cosa rara, no es mío es de Berwald – Se defendió el danés, quien se le acercaba con un vaso con agua para dárselo a Lukas. – Seguramente debió follarse a Fin muchas veces mientras yo no estaba. – Lukas mira de reojo a Mathias quien sonreía burlón mientras tomaban asiento uno en frente del otro.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Berwald? –

– Eh... ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Tino? – Lukas esciente. Mathias bufa de lado antes de empezar. – Vivíamos juntos hace dos días pero lo eché de aquí. Dejé que viniera a vivir conmigo para que la universidad le quedara mucho más cerca que en donde vivía pero… ¡el departamento es mío! ¡El muy idiota no sabe devolver favores a su rey ni respetar _territorio ajeno_! – Lukas levanta una ceja incrédulo. La versión de Tino era más creíble que la de Mathias. Lo que decía el danés sonaba más a un _no me soportó y se fue._ Nunca había conocido a Berwald pero, según lo que Mathias le había contado de él, tenían actitudes opuestas… lo que significaba que Berwald debía ser un chico tranquilo. Lukas siguió prestándole atención mientras bebía su agua. –…Entonces terminó yendo a vivir en el departamento de su amor platónico. – Vuelve a sonreír. – Al parecer Fin invitó a Berwald a vivir con él en su departamento. Tal vez pueda entender a Berwald pero… no sé qué es lo que Fin le ve a ese –

– Son amigos – Comenta el menor sin mucho interés.

– Claro que no Lu~ es que no los has visto cuando están juntos… esos dos casi despiden un aura rosada. Estoy seguro que realmente hay algo entre esos dos~ – Comenta divertido.

– Pero solo son amigos ¿No?–

– Bueno… sí, pero… –

– En todo caso… – Lo interrumpe. – Aun si tus sospechas son ciertas, eso es algo que tienen que arreglarlo entre ellos dos. – El danés quiso decir algo más pero tras pensarlo un poco asintió.

– Supongo que tienes razón Lu~ – Ríe – Pero los dos son tan lentos… y tan obvios. Si Fin no toma la iniciática Berwald nunca lo hará – Lukas toma el último sorbo de agua que le quedaba.

– Por cierto… ¿Porque le llamas _Fin_? – Dijo Lukas pensativo. El nombre de aquel chico era _Tino_. Además este también le había llamado _Ta-San_ a Mathias y _Su-San_ a Berwald.

– Jejeje… veras… es solo un sobre nombre que nos pusimos entre algunos amigos en la universidad. Como muchos somos de distintas nacionalidades creímos que sería divertido llamarnos como nuestra nación. Tino es de Finlandia, por eso yo le llamo _Fin_. Él me llama _Ta_ porque en finlandés yo me llamaría _Tanska_. Es curioso ¿no lo crees? –

– ¿Estudian juntos? –

– No, él aún es de primer año… – Mathias repentinamente cambia su estado de ánimo. –… comparto clases con Berwald – Confiesa con desgano, con un evidente tono molesto en su voz.

–… Así que… ¿Tú hermano menor este en la misma clase que tú?~ – Dice Lukas con el mismo rostro indiferente pero con una clara intención de burla en su vos. Mathias bufa de lado.

– ¡De todos modos soy mucho mejor que él! –

– Sí… – Susurró irónico sin darle mucha importancia. Lukas suelta una tenue sonrisa que intentó disimular bajando la mirada al vaso vacío en sus manos. Era de esperarse que Mathias siempre quiera tener su orgullo en alto. Realmente era un tonto… uno un poco divertido, tal vez patético… o como Lukas prefería llamarlo… simplemente, uno muy idiota.

Mathias se quedó viendo a Lukas… a esa sonrisa que, una vez más, se mostraba radiante únicamente para él, y por más pequeña que fuese siempre le agradaba mucho verlo sonreír por lo que él sonrió también.

–… Veo que tu labio ya no está lastimado –

Lukas levanta la mirada extrañada al danés y con su mano tantea sus labios para confirmar lo que el danés había dicho. Y en efecto, ya no sentía nada en especial en ellos, ya no tenía nada ahí… se había olvidado completamente de esa herida.

–… Sí – Susurra.

– ¿Por qué no traes puesto tu broche? ¿Ya no te gusta? –

De pronto Lukas siente un nudo en su garganta.

Otra vez… esos sentimientos…los sentimientos de miedo, restricción y peligro hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante esa pregunta. Lukas empezó a maldecir mentalmente… ¿Por qué Mathias tenía que ser siempre tan curioso? Desvió su mirada hacia su muñeca y vio que las marcas que tenía antes ya habían desaparecido. Por lo menos ya no tendría que lidiar con eso pero… ¿ahora qué haría con lo del broche? No podía decir la verdad… tenía que mentir… tenía que mentirle a su único amigo… una vez más.

–… Lo perdí – Susurró, desviando la mirada.

– ¿¡Eh?! ¿L-Lo perdiste? ¡Pero… lo cuidabas más que a nada! –

Era verdad, ese broche había sido un regalo de su difunto abuelo, era uno muy antiguo pero tenía un valor sentimental para él ya que también había pertenecido a sus ancestros. Lukas no era tan torpe como para perderlo… y mucho menos algo tan valioso para él.

A pesar de que se suponía que tenía que ser un colgante… no sabía por qué había considerado la locura de cierto danés que había dicho que le quedaba más lindo en el pelo.

– Ya lo encontraré, descuida. –

Mathias sonrió – Claro Lu, pero mientras tanto si quieres puedo comprarte un broche nuevo~ –

Lukas frunció el ceño. – No, gracias. Como si un estúpido broche pueda llegar a suplantarlo –

– ¡Ah! ¡P-Pero… no lo digo porque crea que te veas mal sin un broche!… Tú te vez muy lindo de todas formas~ –

Lukas desvió la mirada para evitar dejar ver el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Suspiró para relajarse un poco antes de volver a mirar la sonrisa del danés.

–… idiota –

* * *

– Oye, Dàgē… por casualidad… ¿Te gusta Emil? –

Xiao se exalta al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana y la mira sorprendido, o más bien, horrorizado. Sabía que su hermana menor había adquirido una especie de sexto sentido para detectar parejas homosexuales (inclusive aún cuando no lo eran) y a pesar de que ella siempre bromeaba con esas cosas, nunca creyó que realmente se lo iba a preguntar enserio. Desde que empezó a leer ese extraño género de la colección de Kiku su hermana ya no era la misma…

Repentinamente Xiao tomó la muñeca de Mei y empezaron a retornar su camino a paso rápido.

– Olvídate de Kiku, nos regresamos a casa –

– ¿¡Aah!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –

– Te está afectando –

– ¿Afectarme? ¡Espera! ¡Dàgē!... – La chica empieza a forcejear para soltarse pero sin tener mucho éxito. –… pero… lo de Emil… es cierto ¿verdad? –

El hongkonés se detiene en seco, lo que resultó un alivio para la muñeca de Mei pero su preocupación se mudó a Xiao, quien no se atrevía a mirarla ni a decirle nada. Ambos quedaron en un completo silencio. La castaña sonríe y es la primera en hablar.

–… Dàgē… no hay nada de malo en… –

– ¿Que sea un chico? – Xiao interrumpe al mismo tiempo en el que se voltea a mirarla. Mei asiente. – No es eso lo que me preocupa Mei –

– Entonces… ¿Temes a que te rechace? –

– Por supuesto que no… Emil y yo… – Xiao desvía su mirada. –… como que… ya estamos saliendo – Confiesa con un rostro indiferente, girándose un poco sobre sí mismo para evitar mostrar su ligero sonrojo.

Mei abre mucho los ojos a la par que su boca, completamente sorprendida y muy contenta. Las mejillas de Mei también se sonrosaron.

– ¡Dàgē!~~ – La alegre voz de Mei sonó confortante para Xiao. Sabía que, a diferencia de él, su hermana no era tan mala persona a pesar de todo. Al fin y al cabo ella no realizaba ningún trabajo realmente macabro como el suyo el de los demás asiáticos. La chica rió – ¡En ese caso… lo que te preocupa debe ser algo realmente importante! Nada puede ser más importante que una dulce relación~… _de chicos_. –

El mayor vuelve a mirar a la chica pero esta vez con más seriedad.

– Mei… –

– Yao no tiene porque enterarse ¿Cierto? – Esta vez fue Mei quien interrumpió. Su sonrisa aún seguía ilesa. Otra particularidad de ella que no tenía los demás miembros de la mafia china era que ella era la única que en realidad no apreciaba mucho a Yao, es por eso que siempre pasaba tiempo con Kiku. Era un tanto opuesta a Yong Soo.

–…Supongo –

La chica rió y se acercó Xiao para tomarle de las manos.

– Muchas felicidades Dàgē~ Emil es tan lindo~ pero procura no torturarlo demasiado ¿Sí? – La maravillada sonrisa de Mei y sus ojos llenos de emoción alarmaron un poco al hongkonés. Su hermana se veía extremadamente feliz… demasiado feliz. Xiao se encogió de hombros.

– Gracias… supongo –

– Dime, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Empezaron hace mucho? ¿Se han besado? ¿Ya lo han hecho?~ –

Xiao quedó estático ante la última pregunta…

– _¡Oh claro! Se me confesó a la salida del instituto, le correspondí y le comí la boca, y ya lo hemos hecho reiteradas veces en los baños del instituto Mei, ¿Por qué crees que disfruto tanto ir? _– ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Realmente esperaba que le respondiera?... Los ojos iluminados de la chica y esa pícara sonrisa confirmaban sus dudas… Definitivamente estaba esperando una respuesta – O sea… ¿lo preguntas enserio? –

– Algún día lo tendrás que contar… aunque también existe un lindísimo Emil para solucionar las cosas~ –

Xiao se encogió de hombros. Su hermana tenía razón… era fácil sacarle información a Emil más aún cuando está avergonzado… era cuando más hablaba. Xiao supuso que a partir de ese entonces tendría que cuidar más a Emil… de su hermana.

– ¿Ya podemos ir a la casa de Kiku?~ – Preguntó con su sonrisa risueña mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Xiao suspiró. –… Está bien… – Susurró. Para volver a ver a su hermana. – Pero no le contarás nada –

–… – Mei se quedó estática por un rato con media sonrisa en su rostro –… eeh… b-bueno – Respondió con nerviosismo.

Xiao bufa de lado resignado… eso era un evidente no, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que seguramente Kiku no diría nada… el único y verdadero peligro… era la gran boca de Mei.

* * *

Mathias y Lukas estaban juntos en la cocina. El primero explicando cada paso de lo que hacía, al mismo tiempo en el que el segundo lo ayudaba. Mathias echó un poco de aceite de oliva en un sartén a fuego mientras que el segundo terminaba de picar unas cebollas.

–…También puedes agregarle un poco de mantequilla si quieres – Explicó el danés. Se le veía algo entusiasmado… Lukas asintió.

– La cebolla ya está –

– Bien, ahora échalo al sartén. Tiene que cocinarse hasta que se ablande. – Mathias se apartó y se puso a lavar algunos utensilios mientras que Lukas obedeció.

– Ten – Mathias le pasa un cucharón de madera a Lukas y este empieza a removerlo mientras que Mathias se le acerca y se queda parado al lado suyo.

Mientras mira cómo Lukas removía la cebolla miró de reojo el rostro de Lukas, quien se veía concentrado en su tarea. Miró cada fracción de su rostro: sus labios, que a vista parecían ser suaves; su nariz recta y perfecta; sus mejillas pálidas y vista suave; sus ojos azules, tan profundos como el océano... apenas tapados por sus cabellos… cortos cabellos rubio-cenizo, claros y sedosos, suaves… como la misma expresión de su rostro indiferente y armonioso… Era perfecto… simplemente perfecto… excepto por….

Los ojos de Mathias quedaron enfocados directamente hacia la frente de Lukas, entre sus rubios cabellos y la sombra de la misma, pudo divisar un color morado, como el de una herida. Instintivamente levantó su mano hacia su frente y con cuidado apartar esos cabellos para poder ver mejor la herida, ante el contacto Lukas se sobresalta y rápidamente aparta la mano de Mathias con un golpe al mismo tiempo en el que se aleja de él. Mathias le mira confundido.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –

–… – Lukas vuelve a sentirse acorralado ante la interrogación del danés por lo que desvía la mirada y aprieta sus dientes intentando contener un gruñido – Nada –

– Luu… Es obvio que te pasó algo. Ven, déjame verlo – Lukas dudó un poco antes de obedecer a Mathias. Al fin y al cabo ya lo había visto y no serviría de nada seguir ocultándolo.

Se acercó a él lentamente y dejó que inspeccionara su herida.

– No es muy grande… ¿te duele? –

– No, solo al tocarlo –

– ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ¿Fue hace mucho? –

Luka suspiró nervioso. Mathias realmente hacía muchas preguntas, y lo peor de todo es que se volvía más molesto y quejoso si no se lo respondía.

– No… – Desvió la mirada. Para responder esa pregunta sin comprometer a Iván, solo podía hacer una cosa… – fue hace dos días… Me golpeé en el auto – Mintió.

Mathias se quedó mirándole seriamente un instante sin decir nada por lo que el menor empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso. Mathias conocía lo suficientemente bien a Lukas y cada una de sus sutiles expresiones como para no darse cuenta de que no estaba siendo sincero sin embargo... Al cabo de un rato Mathias sonrió tristemente.

– No sabía que eras un chico torpe Lu – Lukas miró a Mathias molesto. Claro que no lo era pero no podía decirlo, por lo que tuvo que quedarse callado. Mathias palmeó el hombro de Lukas – Ten más cuidado –

– No quiero escuchar que alguien como tú me diga eso – Dijo Lukas molesto. Mathias solo rió.

Al cabo de un rato ambos terminan de cocinar, preparan la mesa y se sientan a comer.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece Lu~? ¿Verdad que es delicioso? –

– Pues… sí, sabe muy bien – Mathias sonríe victorioso. – No creí que cocinaras así –

– ¡Jeje, me alegra mucho que te guste Lu~! ¡Lo estuve cociné con mucho cariño especialmente para ti~! –

Las mejillas de Lukas no tardaron en colorearse con ese comentario. Realmente era fastidioso ¿Cómo era posible que dijera ese tipo de comentarios tan vergonzosos abiertamente? Siempre lo hacía sentir raro y nunca sabía cómo comportarse… realmente le fastidiaba.

– Eres molesto Math –

– Jajaja Si quieres luego puedo enseñarte más platillos de mi tierra natal –

– Será para otra ocasión –

– También me gustaría mucho poder probar algo preparado por ti Lu~ – Dice Mathias pensando en cómo se vería el noruego en su cocina vestido SOLO con un lindo delantal rosa-pálido muy claro, con decorados blancos en los contornos que se agarraba bien a su cintura marcando el resto de su figura… invitando al danés a su lado…

Lukas mira a Mathias de reojo y se da cuenta del rostro maravillado y la extraña sonrisa risueña que este tenía… parecía tener su mente muy lejos de ahí… Lukas levanta una ceja, no quería saber en qué demonios estaba pensando el danés… ni quería enterarse.

– Math… quita esa estúpida cara si no quieres que te golpee – Amenaza el noruego con desgano. Mathias reacciona ante el llamado y ríe nervioso.

* * *

Tras pasar un rato en el departamento de Mathias, ambos salen a beber un bar. Como el cielo estaba oscuro las calles estaban siendo iluminadas por faroles, carteles luminosos entre otras cosas.

Ambos entraron al bar que siempre concurría el danés al igual que muchos de sus conocidos y amigos de él. Fueron directamente a sentarse a la barra uno al lado del otro y el danés llamó al camarero. Era un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio muy corto peinado hacia atrás, y de ojos azules.

– ¡Hola Ludwig! Esta vez vengo acompañado con mi amigo Lukas. ¡Dos de tu mejor cerveza por favor!~ –

– Está bien… no es necesario que grites – Dijo el alemán mientras iba a traer los pedidos.

– Él es Ludwig Beilschmidt, él también vive en mi edificio junto con su hermano mayor, Gilbert, viene aquí muy seguido… me sorprende que no esté ahora – Dice el danés mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico que mencionó.

– Su hermano también es su cliente… – Afirma Lukas.

– Jaja sí… aunque Ludwig también lo es – Comenta el danés a lo bajo en risas. – Ambos beben mucho. –

Lukas queda perplejo… eso sonaba muy extraño… pero por lo menos ese hombre podía verse con su hermano todos los días… inclusive, si bien vivían juntos, en su trabajo también se veían. Le hubiera gustado tener una relación así con su pequeño hermano, y no una tan distante.

Ludwig volvió y dejó los dos tarros en la barra. Ambos chicos tomaron sus tarros.

– Por nosotros y reencontrarnos después de tanto tiempo. – Dijo Mathias mientras alzaba su tarro y le guiñaba sonriente su acompañante. Este asintió. – ¡Salud!/Salud – Ambos chocaron sus tarros y se pusieron a beber.

…

Ambos bebieron hasta tarde… Lukas no era de beber mucho… pero esa vez estaba haciendo una pequeña excepción por insistencia del danés por lo que ya tenía sus mejillas rosadas y su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente acalorado… de todos modos quería olvidarse aunque sea un rato de que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar ahí y de los posibles problemas que tendría con Iván si por algún motivo se fuese a enterar de que estaba ahí con Mathias… eso… sería realmente desastroso…

En ese momento Mathias, al ver que Lukas terminaba el tarro, llamó al alemán para beber otra ronda de cerveza, al después de todo era él quien pagaba… pero en ese momento el dinero no era de su importancia… más aún cuando había otra cosa en la que tenía pensado hacer… inclusive él mismo se había limitado la cantidad de cerveza que iba a beber.

Ludwig se acercó a ellos y colocó otros dos tarros sobre la barra en frente de ellos.

– Hagamos otro brindis – Dijo Mathias agarrando su tarro, Lukas le siguió – Esta vez quiero que sea por ti Lu… por ti e Iván... – Lukas se quedó viendo al mayor algo sorprendido… definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba – Sé que dijiste que estabas teniendo algunos problemas con él pero estoy seguro que aún así deben ser muy felices juntos… después de todo… debes de amarlo mucho ¿No? – Dijo Mathias con una sonrisa extraña, Lukas parpadeó confundido… tal vez había sido por los grados de alcohol que llevaba encima que no había podido ver bien – ¡Esta es por ti Lu! – Mathias impactó su tarro con la de Lukas para luego empezar a beber.

Lukas miró su bebida y empezó a beber…

Eso había sido extraño… muy extraño. Feliz... ¿él e Iván?... Esa era la imagen que siempre quería mantener. Lo estaba pasando bien… ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerle recordar cosas como esas?

– Lu… – Llamó. Este le mira – Dime ¿En qué trabaja Iván? – Lukas desvió la mirada… odiaba tener que responder interrogaciones con respecto a su vida personal. Además quería olvidarse de Iván en ese momento… aún no lo había perdonado por lo que le hiso la última vez…

– Ess empresario… maneja la empresa que le dejó ssu padre – Respondió con un poco de dificultad. –

– ¿Es el dueño? –

–… Sí – Susurró con desgano.

– ¿A qué se dedica su empresa? – Lukas se encoje de hombros y suspira.

–… ¿Podríamos evitar hablar de él? –

– ¿Te molesta? – Lukas vuelve a tomar otro trago de su bebida. – ¿Están peleados? –

No podía responder más nada… no quería responder nada… ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle recordar su malestar a cada rato?... Quería pasarla bien al lado de su amigo… no sentirse un ser lamentable con una vida profana. Lukas presionó sus dientes intentando tranquilizar un poco la desesperación que se comprimía en su pecho y terminó de vaciar su tarro de golpe.

– Nno quiero hablar de esso… es todo – Susurró con la mirada baja. Mathias lo mira seriamente con un deje de preocupación. Luego desvía la mirada a su tarro.

– Lu… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la frente? – Pregunta seriamente. Lukas lo mira extrañado. Ya le había hecho esa misma pregunta en la tarde.

–…Ya te lo dije – Dice Lukas con simpleza pero Mathias frunce el ceño, dejando al noruego algo consternado.

– Lukas… sabes que soy tu amigo… no tienes por qué ocultarme nada –

El cuerpo de Lukas se tensó al escuchar esas palabras…

– _¿Acaso… no me cree? _– Otra vez se sentía acorralado… ¿Acaso sus mentiras se habían vuelto muy obvias? Se había dado cuenta… ¿Por qué justo él?

Mathias volvió a pedir otro tarro para el noruego y puso una mano en el hombro del noruego mostrándole una sonrisa.

– Puedes confiar en mí Lu – Lukas le miró un rato. La sonrisa de Mathias era un poco más confortante para él en ese momento.

Sea lo que fuese que iba a decirle podría repercutir en un futuro no muy lejano… no quería problemas… pero por más que intentaba evitarlo estos siempre llegaban solos… Lukas suspiró.

– Son solo algunas discusiones que tenemos… no tienes por qué darle importancia –

– Mnn… entonces… ¿Lo de tu frente no fue… por una de esas discusiones? –

–… _Sí... sí, lo fue_ – No podía decirlo… pero siempre contaba con la misma alternativa. –…No~ – Mintió.

Otro tarro vuelve a ponerse en frente de Lukas y este lo tomo para seguir bebiendo.

– ¿Qué otras veces fue? –

–… ¿Otrass qué? –

– ¿En qué otras veces me has mentido Lu? –

Lukas vuelve a sorprenderse por ese encaro… pero sus ánimos no tardaron en decaerse de nuevo.

–…No… soloo… fue esso – Susurró con la mirada baja.

– Te conozco muy bien Lukas… sé que estás mintiendo. Puedo verlo claramente en tu rostro – Dijo Mathias con una sutil sonrisa.

Lukas se encogió de hombros. Al parecer Mathias no era tan estúpido como pensaba… estaba atento a cada comportamiento. Lo conocía más de lo que había creído… después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados Mathias seguía teniendo una buena observación sobre Lukas… al parecer el único que no conocía realmente bien a la persona que tenía al lado era el noruego…

El menor suspira resignado… si Mathias ya se había dado cuenta no había más nada que hacer, sin embargo… su miedo se lo impedía.

– ..Ssi te lo dijera… – Lukas baja su mirada melancólica. –… segjuramente… empezaríass a odiarme… – La voz de Lukas sonaba algo distorsionada por el efecto del alcohol.

Mathias sonríe y toma el mentón de Lukas para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

– Yo… nunca podría odiarte Lu – Dice el danés con su vos más suave. Mirándolo fijamente con el profundo brillo en su mirada.

Lukas se queda inmóvil viéndolo atentamente, como si estuviera intentando descifrar el comportamiento del mayor. Estaba extrañado y al mismo tiempo… un poco sorprendido por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Para la suerte de Lukas, como sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas por el efecto del alcohol, y el bar no tenía mucha iluminación, no pudo notarse con mucha claridad el color carmesí que se intensificó en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, aun así tomó la mano de Mathias y la apartó de su rostro para luego voltear su mirada a un lado. Toma su tarro de cerveza y termina de beberse todo el contenido.

–… Sserá mejjor… que regresse a casa – Susurra Lukas.

– Te acompaño a tu casa – Mathias llama al camarero y paga la cuenta.

Lukas soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras pensaba… no podía dejar que Mathias le acompañara a su casa… o solo se ganaría más interrogantes, problemas… y dolores de cabeza que ya estaba teniendo…

–… No es necesario – Lukas se levanta de su asciendo despacio.

– ¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy estable –

– Tú tanmbién… hass bebido, Math – Dice el noruego con dificultad, intentando defenderse.

– Créeme, eh llegado a mi departamento muchas veces en peores condiciones. En cambio tú no estás acostumbrado a tomar mucho, déjame que te acompañe a tu casa esta vez Lu – Insistió.

Lukas lo meditó un instante y sin poder decir más nada tuvo que acceder. Su cuerpo no se sentía muy bien, sentía que sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Además era muy peligroso que anduviera solo en la calle por esa hora y en ese estado…

Ambos salen del bar y Mathias empieza a hablar de cosas que Lukas ignoró completamente. Su mente se concentraba en otro problema: No podía llevar a Mathias a su casa.

No podía dejar que conociera su casa ni que supiera localizarla. Si en algún momento se le ocurría visitarlo mientras estaba Iván, eso podía significar un gran problema para él. Y aunque le dijera que no lo visitara, era obvio que el danés haría caso omiso a esas palabras.

De repente Lukas sintió un fuerte dolor agudo en la cabeza por lo que frunció el ceño y sujetó su cabeza con una mano. A Mathias le llama la atención.

– ¿Qué ocurre Lu? ¿Te sientes bien?–

– Mnn… mejor… pediré un taxi –

–… Está bien – Dice Mathias, estaba empezando a preocuparse más por el estado del menor.

Lukas toma un taxi sin darse cuenta de que el danés no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo solo, y que inclusive él también se había subido al taxi y lo miraba con una sonrisa. Lukas comprende un poco tarde de que el danés no tenía que subirse al auto con él. Bufó de lado sin darle más importancia al asunto. El danés era muy terco… y no se sentía muy bien en ese momento como para fastidiarse más.

Finalmente el auto se detiene y esta vez es Lukas quien paga. Se bajan del auto y el taxi sigue su rumbo, pero Lukas no se movió de su lugar.

– Hassta aquí Math. No deberíass seguirme… –

– Dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa ¿No? – Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

Lukas suspiró y siguió su caminata… Mathias realmente podía ser muy cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía…

–… Molessto – Susurró. Mathias soltó una pequeña risa y se aferró al cuerpo de Lukas para sujetarlo y pudiese caminar más firme. Lukas soltó un bufido… tal vez en otra situación lo hubiera empujado pero no se sentía con muchas fuerzas en ese momento… pero ya todo le daba igual, solo quería llegar a su casa y poder acostarse un rato…

Caminaron unas cuadras más de donde el auto les había dejado, ya que Lukas tenía estrictamente prohibido acercar otro auto a su casa que no fuese el suyo propio. Era una de las tantas reglas estúpidas que Iván le gustaba imponerle y tenía que obedecer.

Finalmente con la ayuda de Mathias, Lukas llegó hasta su casa en donde Mathias se queda sorprendido al ver esa enorme mansión en frente de sus ojos sin poder creerlo.

– ¡E-Es enorme! – Lukas suspira.

–… No exageres –

– ¡¿Cómo es que lograste comprar una casa tan grande?! –

– Esso no es de tu incumbencia, Math –

– Pero… – Volvió a observar la casa pero la vos del noruego llamo su atención...

– Gracias… Déjjame aquí… yo ssé caminar – Lukas se suelta del agarre del mayor y se acerca a abrir la casa pero se tambaleo un poco y Mathias se acercó a agarrarlo. Lukas le mira. – Estoy bien… yya puedes irte –

– ¿Seguro que estarás bien solo? –

– Idiota… no ssoy un ni… – Lukas no puede completar la frase porque se tapa la boca con la mano ya que de repente sintió algo fuerte en su garganta. –… Creo que voy a vomitar – Susurró despacio. Mathias lo sujeta y lo lleva adentro de la casa sin que este objetara nada.

Una vez dentro, Mathias puede observar la casa por dentro. Un enorme cuadro resaltaba en la sala principal. Un hombre viejo, con barba y de mirada seria, sus ojos eran realmente escalofriantes (*)… pudo reconocer esa mirada tan profunda e intimidante… era como la de Iván.

Lukas guió a Mathias hasta el baño, una vez que noruego se sintiera un poco mejor, fueron hasta su habitación.

A lo largo de los pasillos y en otras paredes había distintos cuadros de pintura de conocidos autores, finos muebles… y muchas decoraciones extravagantes… hasta en la misma arquitectura de la casa parecía cara… tenía un diseño antiguo y hermoso.

Lukas se acuesta en la cama y Mathias se siente al borde de esta.

– ¿La casa… es de Iván? – Lukas coloca su brazo sobre su rostro de tal forma que tapaba sus ojos… aún estaba mareado.

–… Sí – Responde dudoso.

– ¿Cómo consiguió el dinero para pagar esto? –

– Lo… heredó de su padre –

– ¿Es el hombre viejo del cuadro que está en la sala principal? –

Lukas sintió un nudo en su garganta… ¿Por qué diablos le hacía esas preguntas?... no se sentía bien como para pensar en mentiras ni podía revelar información… sin embargo estaba ahí… respondiéndole al molesto danés… ¿Por qué diablos le ponía en una situación tan complicada?... Lukas presionó sus dientes con fuerza… sentía que si no se controlaba iba a soltar unas lágrimas y eso era lo que menos quería… no en frente de Mathias…

– Deja de hacerlo… – Susurró Lukas con una voz ronca – Ya… deja de hacer tantas preguntas –

El silencio se hiso paso entre ambos chicos… Ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que Lukas escuchó un sonido en la mesita que estaba aferrada a la cabecera de la cama por lo que destapó sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos para ver donde se produjo el sonido… pero al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, miró al danés…

Este estaba observando algo en su mano minuciosamente.

– ¡Lo encontré! – Dijo Mathias divertido. Mostrando el pasador en forma de cruz que habitualmente el menor siempre llevaba en el pelo. Lukas solo lo miraba atónito… No lo había _encontrado, _el broche siempre había estado en la mesita de luz y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta… solo se estaba burlando siguiéndole el _juego_…

–… – Lukas desvió la mirada. Ya no podía decir más nada… Todo era ridículo… tan ridículo y penoso…

Mathias se inclinó hacia al menor y despacio le colocó el broche en su pelo para luego besar su frente.

–… Perdón por obligarte a beber de más, Lu – Susurró despacio. Se apartó con una sonrisa que Lukas quedó viendo perplejo… – Lo pasé muy bien contigo Lu, lo repetiremos otro día. Me iré, cuídate mucho – Mathias se levanta de la cama y se dirige hasta la puerta pero antes de salir vuelve a dirigirse al noruego con una sonrisa más grande – Seguramente mañana se te pasará el malestar. ¡Nos vemos!~ –

Lukas asiente un poco y Mathias sale de la habitación para regresar a su casa… Había hecho sentir mal a su querido amigo… pero no se le había ocurrido otra manera para que hablara un poco más. Sin embargo, ahora tenía muchas cosas que investigar: de aquél hombre de la pintura… e Iván Braginski.

* * *

¡Fin del capi. 4!

* El hombre de la pintura es "el general invierno".

… Les dije que me iba a tardar ¿Cierto?... pues no les fallé ._. (¡No me maten! xD).

Todo es culpa de la sociedad (Universidad)! (? Como sea… se acercan los exámenes y no sé cuánto me puedo llegar a tardar en el próximo cap. Pero seguramente más de dos semanas :/

En fiiin~ Que loco este cap, pasaron cosas que… como que me quedó medio raro y largo û.u pero bueno. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas y Den unos ojos muy atentos para Noru~. Agregué un toque de sabor SuFin… es que pensé: "Si los voy a poner juntos… pues que sea como pareja! xD" aunque en verdad no tienen mucha importancia en la historia.

Reviews~

**Kasumi-Yami** : Aaww~ x3 me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! X3. Y sí… ¡den es el bueno de la película! (? Espero que te guste el cap. Muchas gracias por el review, en verdad :'D.

**Bakaa-chan** : Jeje ¡yo sé de tardanzas amiga! XD Pero sí, es verdad. Como sea, no quise hacerle mucho mal a Noru esta vez peeroo… no pudo ser :/ terminó sufriendo más de lo que esperaba xD Gomeen~ Y creo que tus sospechas son ciertas =u= Muchas gracias una vez más por tu review y espero que este cap. te guste también :3 Hasta la próxima!~ :D

También agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí sin aburrirse xD

Si me dan consejos para mejorar, advertencias o lo que fuese en un review, se agradece tambien! xD

Mil gracias a todos y hasta el próximo cap! ;)


End file.
